Fables à la sauce Poudlard
by Zazaone
Summary: Jean de la Fontaine va se retourner dans sa tombe, mais de rire ! La luxure et les vers de tout temps sont amis... Relecture licencieuse à la sauce Poudlard de grands classiques... Recueil achevé...mais repris !
1. Le Snape et le Potter

_Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le site d'Ombre et Folie par Belyn .  
Il fallait utiliser une fable de La Fontaine au choix, sortir ses bouquins de primaire, se crayons et au boulot ! _

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling pour les personnages de Harry Potter ( qu'elle peut se garder) et Severus Snape ( qu'elle me laisse complaisamment en récompense de mes efforts littéraires) mais également à Jean de La Fontaine pour sa Fable du Loup et l'agneau

Rating : M que tous les homophobes fuient rapidement cette fic poésie, ainsi que les âmes sensibles , yaoï en vue, un Snarry pour tout dire…mais vous vous en doutiez déjà.

Et tout d'abord, rafraîchissons un peu notre mémoire avec l'original.

Le loup et l'agneau  
La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure :  
Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.  
Un agneau se désaltérait  
Dans le courant d'une onde pure.  
Un Loup survient à jeun qui cherchait aventure,  
Et que la faim en ces lieux attirait.  
Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon breuvage ?  
Dit cet animal plein de rage :  
Tu seras châtié de ta témérité.  
– Sire, répond l'Agneau, que votre Majesté  
Ne se mette pas en colère ;  
Mais plutôt qu'elle considère  
Que je me vas désaltérant  
Dans le courant,  
Plus de vingt pas au-dessous d'Elle,  
Et que par conséquent, en aucune façon,  
Je ne puis troubler sa boisson.  
– Tu la troubles, reprit cette bête cruelle,  
Et je sais que de moi tu médis l'an passé.  
– Comment l'aurais-je fait si je n'étais pas né ?  
Reprit l'Agneau, je tette encor ma mère.  
– Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.  
– Je n'en ai point, - C'est donc quelqu'un des tiens :  
Car vous ne m'épargnez guère,  
Vous, vos bergers, et os chiens.  
On me la dit : il faut que je me venge.  
Là-dessus, au fond forêts  
Le Loup l'emporte, et puis le mange,  
Sans autre forme de procès.

**Le Snape et Potter**

La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure :  
Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.  
Un Gryffondor se promenait  
Près d'un cachot sombre et obscur.  
Un Snape survint et retint ce crétin sans culture  
Et que l'alcool avalé enivrait.  
Qui vous a permis de traîner dans ces parages ?  
Dit le professeur qui percevait son bandage :  
Vous serez puni de votre stupidité.  
– Professeur, balbutia Harry, que votre virilité  
Ne reste pas solitaire ;  
Mais plutôt qu'elle espère  
Que je me vas agenouillant  
En l'accueillant,  
Plus de vingt fois au-dessous d'elle,  
Et que par conséquent, de toute façon,  
Je puis me passer d'autorisation..  
– Vous ne pouvez, reprit le maître de potions,  
Et je te vis l'an passé t'unir à Draco.  
– Comment l'aurais-je fait ? Je suis encore puceau,  
Reprit Harry, je reste un garçonnet.  
– Si ce n'est lui, c'est donc Weasley.  
– C'est un copain.  
– Un autre collégien :  
Car vous ne vous retenez guère,  
Vous, tous pareils et vauriens..  
On me l'a dit : il faut que je m'épanche..  
Là-dessus, avec succès  
Le Snape l'embrasse, et puis l'emmanche,  
Sans autre forme de procès.

_C'est mon premier yaoi, je vous demande donc un peu d'indulgence. Comme toute auteuse, j'adOOOOOOO re les reviews . En espérant vous avoir fait sourire… A plus dans une de mes autres fics !_

_Zoubis_

_Z_


	2. Le Lupin et la Mione

**Les fables sauce Poudlard**

J'avais donc, répondu au défi de Belyn sur le pastiche des fables de La Fontaine avec Le Snape et le Potter. C'était un chapitre unique. Devant l'afflux de reviews, votre insistance pour que je continue…. J'avoue, j'ai craqué ! et je continue donc. QUI OSERAIT DIRE QUE LES REVIEWS NE SERVENT A RIEN ? Pensez-y !

J'ai réactualisé la précédente en y ajoutant le poème d'origine. Dans le résumé, je prétends que La Fontaine va se retourner dans sa tombe. Mais j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est à force de se tordre de rire. En effet, ce grand « moraliste » a également écrit des Contes pour lesquels il est moins connu. On ne les lit jamais aux enfants… et pour cause ! Ils sont immoraux et licencieux, pour tout dire, du dernier cochon. Je ne fais que suivre son exemple ! Après ce moment cul…turel, les obligations :

Spoiler : aucun

Diclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling sans qui je n'écrirais pas (si on peu appeler ça écrire !), et à Jean de La Fontaine qui doit griller en enfer.

Rating : Toujours un **M**.

D'abord l'original :

_La Cigale et la Fourmi  
La Cigale, ayant chanté  
Tout l'été,  
Se trouva fort dépourvue  
Quand la bise fut venue :  
Pas un seul petit morceau  
De mouche ou de vermisseau.  
Elle alla crier famine chez la Fourmi sa voisine,  
La priant de lui prêter  
Quelque grain pour subsister  
Jusqu'à la saison nouvelle.  
« Je vous paierai, lui dit-elle,  
Avant l'Oût, foi d'animal,  
Intérêt et principal. »  
La Fourmi n'est pas prêteuse :  
C'est là son moindre défaut.  
Que faisiez-vous au temps chaud ?  
Dit-elle à cette emprunteuse.  
– Nuit et jour à tout venant  
Je chantais, ne vous déplaise.  
– Vous chantiez ? j'en suis fort aise.  
Eh bien ! dansez maintenant. _

Le Remus et la Mione  
  
Le Lupin s'étant enfui  
Toute la nuit,  
Se trouva fort dénudé  
Quand l'aurore fut levé :  
Pas un seul petit morceau  
De guenilles en lambeaux.  
Il alla quérir capeline  
Chez la Mione la lutine,  
La priant de lui prêter  
Quelque habit pour se chauffer  
Jusqu'à la journée nouvelle.  
« Je vous la rendrai, ma sensuelle,  
A moins que, immoral,  
Je ne la dépose au final. »  
La Mione est une vicieuse :  
C'est là son moindre défaut.  
Que ne le disiez vous plus tôt !  
Dit-elle d'une voix enjoleuse,  
Jour et nuit, comme un amant.  
Vous m'aimeriez, ne me déplaise.  
– Vous baiser ? j'en suis fort aise…  
- Ah non ! Partez maintenant.

Je ne veux pas faire de chantage à la review… Je les adore, vous le savez et j'ai tenu ma promesse de répondre à chacune la dernière fois. Je n'ai pu le faire que pour une qui n'avait pas d'adresse email indiquée, désolée. Donc, siouplaît, une p'tite review ?

Ces petites distractions ne m'empêchent pas de poursuivre V cherche F !  
Zoubis  
Z


	3. Le Rusard et l'Ombrage

**Les fables à la sauce Poudlard.**

Vous savez que c'est une véritable drogue cette petite chose là ? Je ne peux plus lire une fable sans me demander… Mais qui pourrait-on mettre à la place et pour quelle situation ?  
La situation sera irrémédiablement libertine et ce n'est pas ma lecture intensivement des œuvres du divin Marquis qui peut me modérer ! Heureusement pour moi, beaucoup de fables sont courtes. **RAR** à la fin….  
Aller, les obligations obligatoires :

Disclaimer : cf chap 1 commence à yen avoir marre de répéter !

Rating : **M** bien sûr ! C'est pas pour les petits nenfants ! NA !

Comme d'hab', l'original en premier… un peu de révision de vos classiques ne vous fera pas de mal et me donne bonne conscience.

_La Grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf. _

Une Grenouille vit un Bœuf  
Qui lui sembla de belle taille.  
Elle, qui n'était pas grosse en tout comme un œuf,  
Envieuse, s'étend, et s'enfle, et se travaille  
Pour égaler l'animal en grosseur,  
Disant : Regardez bien, ma sœur ;  
Est-ce assez ? dites-moi ; n'y suis-je point encore ?  
– Nenni. – M'y voici donc ? - Point du tout. – M'y voilà ?  
– Vous n'en approchez point. » La chétive pécore  
S'enfla si bien qu'elle creva.

Le monde est plein de gens qui ne sont pas plus sages :  
Tout bourgeois veut bâtir comme les grands seigneurs,  
Tout petit prince a des ambassadeurs,  
Tout marquis veut avoir des pages.

**Le Rusard qui veut se faire assez gros pour Ombrage**

Un Rusard vit une Ombrage  
Et lui montra la belle taille  
De son vit (1), qui était gros comme un radis.  
Vicieux, il l'étend, l'enfle et le manie  
Pour enfiler le quintal avec ardeur,  
Disant : « Regardez-moi, Professeur ;  
Est-ce assez ? dites-moi ; n'y suis-je point encore ?  
– Trop petit. – M'y voici donc ? - Point du tout. – M'y voilà ?  
– Vous ne m'aurez pas avec « ça » ». Le chétif bailli (2)  
Se branla si bien qu'il faillit

Poudlard attire des gens qui ne sont pas plus sages :  
Tout Rusard veut bander comme grands sorciers,  
Tout Cracmol a un écrivassier  
Tout occupé aux dévergondages…

(1) le vit : mot ancien désignant le pénis.  
(2) ancien officier chargé de justice… de là à responsable des colles, ya qu'un TRES grand pas !  
(3) écrivain de peu de qualité littéraire ; je ne pense à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même.

_Faut pas rêver, la suite ne sera pas aussi rapide… mais il y en aura une !  
J'espère vous avoir fait sourire, et même rire. A bientôt, dans une tite REVIEW ?  
Zoubis  
Z_

**RAR **

**Guézanne** : pour yaoï, je préfère prévenir que guérir. Comme tu peux voir, les quelques remords sont définitivement envolés ! Et j'ai grand plaisir à écrire ce genre de stupidité. De plus en plus XVIII° siècle d'ailleurs. (vocabulaire)  
**Mot de passe** : merci de tes encouragements, j'espère te relire bientôt dans une review.  
**Mag** : ne te fais quand même pas trop d'illusions… Si je n'avais pas autant plaisir à détourner les fables, je n'aurai pas dépasser la première. Pour Lupin, j'ai triché, je l'avoue. Je ne l'imagine pas du tout comme cela…  
**Sabrinafandelp** : faudra que tu m'expliques un de ces jours l'origine de ton pseudo peu commun. Merci de me suivre et… continue si tu veux bien !  
**Alicya Potter-Black** : salut la lectrice bicéphale ! Désolé, toujours pas de yaoï en vue. J'ignore encore sur quelle fable portera mon prochain détournement…. La pirate des rimes ! C'est moi !  
**Siryanne** : ton compliment me fait rougir !. !. ! Surtout venant d'une pro de l'humour parodique : C'est un blague, Réactions peu communes, Comment capturer un Severus en 10 leçons (tas intérêt de la continuer !) et Une journée avec Dark Side toutes ces fics me permettent de l'affirmer. Merci encore.  
**Damhatter** : wooouuuaahhh avec des alitérations ! Mici beaucoup !  
**Meluzeen** : à partir du moment où dans une « poésie », les mots bandage, puceau, et emmanche sont là…Tu fais une croix sur la « classe ». Mais si tu lisais les horreurs en rime qu'il a écrit, ce fameux La Fontaine, même la pointe de tes cheveux rougiraient !


	4. Le Lucius et les Fruits défendus

**Les fables à la sauce Poudlard**

PPFFUUU !. !. ! J'ai peiné pour celle-là ! C'est pourtant la plus courte : 8 vers. J'ai mis pourtant plus de temps que pour la première.  
**RAR** à la fin et mici mille fois !. !. !. !

Disclaimer : blablabla cf chap. 1 … Yen a marre !

Rating : **M** toujours le même style libertin… après un yaoï (désolée Guezanne !) un mini, mini yuri !

D'abord le moment culturel… le seul, … heureusement !

_Le Renard et les Raisins _

_Certain Renard Gascon, d'autres disent Normand,  
Mourant presque de faim, vit au haut d'une treille  
Des Raisins mûrs apparemment,  
Et couverts d'une peau vermeille.  
Le galant en eût fait volontiers un repas ;  
mais comme il n'y pouvait atteindre :  
« Ils sont trop verts, dit-il, et bons pour des goujats. »  
Fit-il pas mieux que de se plaindre ? _

Vous voyez, c'est très court…  
A mon tour….

**Le Lucius et les Fruits défendus**

Certain Lucius Malfoy, d'autres disent Mangemort,  
Brûlant d'un long désir, vit au bas d'une tour  
Sous le bureau de Dumbledore,  
La Ginny qu'Hermione savoure.  
Le galant eût pris volontiers leur pucelage ;  
Mais comme il n'y pouvait prétendre :  
« Elles sont trop loin », dit-il, se privant du cuissage.  
Ainsi fit-il mieux de s'épandre.

Et voili voilou ! C'est court…Mais il est difficile de condenser ces idées, une histoire en si peu de mots tout en respectant ceux de l'auteur. Je suis allée refaire un petit tour sur un site fontainien pour faire le plein…  
Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir « le loup et le chien » ainsi que « la chauve-souris et les deux belettes » ! … si vous voyez ce que je peux en faire !. !. !. !  
Suite au prochain épisonde…

**RAR**

**Guezanne** : toujours fidèle, merci. Et voui ! Mes remords ont définitivement disparu. Par contre, je m'autoriserai certainement à détourner 1 ou 2 fables sans propos libertins… Si les êtres sexués non-adolescents manquent chez JKR, ils risquent de le devenir trop ici ! Pour le con…. Quand j'en aurait l'occasion…  
**Lunécume** : et bien moi, ces derniers vers m'ont diablement fait hésiter à mettre ce poème en ligne… trop vulgaire à mon goût. Mais je crois en fin de compte, qu'ils passent grâce au côté complètement décalé. Pour l »hésitation d'Hermione, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une allumeuse, mais également une Miss Pas-Touche ! Et je voulais rester proche de la fin d'origine. Dans un premier temps, j'avais écrit et bien entrez maintenant !  
**Alicya Potter-Black : **Ton idée du Lion et du rat est bonne… je la laisse mûrir à côté de mon haricot sauteur.  
**Alexiel** : Merci beaucoup, comme tu vois j'ai continué et je ne m'arrête pas là !  
**Lilyep** : mici à toi aussi… mais douée… j'ai des doutes… mais je m'accroche, promis. Si tu as lu le titre des fables que j'ai trouvées, tu te doutes que Sirius devrait bientôt arriver.  
**Galouz** : tu veux un kleenex ? J'espère que tu avais prévu le bâillon cette fois-ci, si j'ai réussi à faire passer le comique de situation. Je demanderai à Sibylle d'interroger La Fontaine !  
**Doudaah** : Mouaif… pour les petites choses pas sérieuses,… peut-être ; Z comme Zaza, le pirate détourneuse de fables !


	5. Le Lupin et le Sirius

**Les fables à la sauce Poudlard**

Après une lecture éclairée, je me suis jetée sur cette fable en tâchant d'imaginer le sieur Lupin faisant mille grâce à Sirius pour l'emballer et l'empaler. Donc définitivement yaoï.

A l'heure où je m'apprête à publier cette fable, ma bêta, qui prépare sa rentrée, ne m'a pas encore envoyé ses commentaires sur le chap.8 du V cherche F… Faites comme moi, patienter ; ses avis en valent largement la peine !

Disclaimer : tout à la même, la JKR ! et à La Fontaine.

Rating : toujours M et je décline tout responsabilité en cas d'utilisation de ces fables en milieu scolaire… Le moment de tester l'homo phobie du milieu lycéen ou estudiantin où vous évoluez habituellement…

**RAR** à la fin  
D'abord le moment sérieux… Sauf si vous lisez maintenant les fables dans le même esprit que moi !

_Le Loup et le Chien _

Un Loup n'avait que les os et la peau,  
Tant les chiens faisaient bonne garde.  
Ce Loup rencontre un Dogue aussi puissant que beau,  
Gras, poli, qui s'était fourvoyé par mégarde.  
L'attaquer, le mettre en quartiers,  
Sire Loup l'eût fait volontiers ;  
Mais il fallait livrer bataille,  
Et le Mâtin était de taille  
A se défendre hardiment.  
Le Loup donc l'aborde humblement,  
Entre en propos, et lui fait compliment  
Sur son embonpoint, qu'il admire.  
« Il ne tiendra qu'à vous beau Sire,  
D'être aussi gras que moi, lui repartit le Chien.  
Quittez les bois, vous ferez bien :  
Vos pareils y sont misérables,  
Cancres, haires, et pauvres diables,  
Dont la condition est de mourir de faim.  
Car quoi ? rien d'assuré : point de franche lippée :  
Tout à la pointe de l'épée.  
Suivez-moi : vous aurez un bien meilleur destin. »  
Le Loup reprit : « Que me faudra-t-il faire ?  
–Presque rien, dit le Chien, donner la chasse aux gens  
Portants bâtons, et mendiants ;  
Flatter ceux du logis, à son Maître complaire :  
Moyennant quoi votre salaire  
Sera force reliefs de toutes les façons :  
Os de poulets, os de pigeons,  
Sans parler de mainte caresse. »  
Le Loup déjà se forge une félicité  
Qui le fait pleurer de tendresse.  
Chemin faisant, il vit le col du Chien pelé.  
« Qu'est-ce là ? lui dit-il. –Rien. –Quoi ? rien ? -Peu de chose.  
–Mais encor ? -Le collier dont je suis attaché  
De ce que vous voyez est peut-être la cause.  
–Attaché ? dit le Loup : vous ne courez donc pas  
Où vous voulez ? -Pas toujours ; mais qu'importe ?  
–Il importe si bien, que de tous vos repas  
Je ne veux en aucune sorte,  
Et ne voudrais pas même à ce prix un trésor. »  
Cela dit, maître Loup s'enfuit, et court encor.

****

**Le Remus et le Sirius**

Un Lupin était encore puceau,  
Tant McGo son troupeau garde.  
Mais il rencontre le Sirius aussi puissant que beau,  
Fat, joli, qui aimait lutiner les mignardes.  
L'attirer, le déshabiller,  
Lupinou l'eût fait volontiers ;  
Mais il y avait une faille,  
Et le mâle était de taille  
A refuser ses sentiments.  
Remus donc l'aborde galamment,  
Entre en séduction, vante impudemment  
Les exploits du libertin qu'il désire.  
« Il ne tiendrait qu'à toi, de jouir  
Autant et aussi bien que moi, reprit Lupin.  
Laisse toutes ces filles, et leur vagin :  
Nos verges y sont misérables,  
Cons béants, rien de baisable  
Et leur arrière-train est par trop puritain.  
Car quoi ? Rien de serrée ; point de franches sucées,  
Tout à la force du poignet.  
Viens avec moi : tu auras un bien meilleur gourdin. »  
Sirius s'enquit : « Que me faudra-t-il faire ?  
–Presque rien, dit Lupin, rester serein démentant  
Malséantes idées céant ;  
Flatter nos sens avides, et sans mesure leur complaire :  
Moyennant quoi comme deux frères  
Feront délectations de toutes les façons :  
Foi de Remus, foi de Gryffons,  
Sans parler de maintes caresses. »  
Sirius déjà songe avec lubricité  
Qui le fait bander d'allégresse.  
Ce faisant, il vit Remus s'enduire de gelée.  
« Qu'est-ce là ? lui dit-il. –Viens. –Quoi ? viens ? -Si tu l'oses…  
-Mais encor ? -Ton fessier dont je suis affamé  
De l'objet de ma queue est peut-être la chose.  
–Affamé ? dit Sirius : tu ne baisais donc pas  
Comme tu voulais ? -Pas encore ; mais qu'importe ?  
–Il m'importe si bien, que de tous ces débats  
Je ne peux sans aucun remord,  
Renoncer aux belles et être traité de la sorte. »  
Cela dit, Sirius l'éconduit et furieux sort.

__

**RAR **

Encore une fois, j'ai été particulièrement gâtée par vos reviews ! Mon siège d'ordi va être tout usé à force de trépigner dessus !  
**Alycia Potter-Black** : Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser les jumeaux alors que telle était mon intention au début. Mais les belettes seront des Weasley, ça, c'est sûr ! C'est chouette de continuer à lire. A bientôt sur O&F !  
**Guézanne** : En fait tout est parti du premier vers car je n'avais pas d'idée très précise pour cette fable que j'aime bien (celle de JDLF !). Mais le premier vers est sorti presque tout seul, et quand j'ai vu qu'il collait en sonorité comme en rythmique, je me suis décidée à garder Lucius. Et j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qui pouvait lui arriver…  
Tout s'est compliqué quand il a fallu trouvé une rime en « or » ! pour aller avec Mangemort… C'est Dumbledore qui convenait encore le mieux. ; mais je n'ai jamais osé écrire et imaginer : Brûlant d'un long désir, vit sous Dumbledore,  
Ginny mûre apparemment,…. Ou Hermione si tu préfères… Je n'ai pas pu.  
Et pourtant je devais garder Dumbledore pour la rime et pour expliquer pourquoi Lucius n'osait s'aventurer plus avant. As-tu une nouvelle fic en train de germer sous tes cheveux normands, ou Azkaban, Azkaban te suffit-elle ?  
**Mag** : Comme tu poses les mêmes questions que Alycia et Guézanne, je te propose d'aller lire ma réponse à leurs reviews. Je t'ai déjà dit beaucoup sur MSN, alors juste un zoubis pour tes encouragements.  
**Sabrinafandelp** : merci de m'avoir expliqué ! Et comme tu vois je continue… mais c'est plus long. Normal, la fable l'est aussi !  
**Doudaah** : comme il y avait quelques petites erreurs à ton poème, en tant que ta fidèle béta, je me suis permise de les corriger. Comme d'hab', tu en fais ce que tu veux…  
Elle alla trouver Zazaone pour lui narrer son acharnement. (l'autre c'est exagéré…)  
« Ô, très chère Beta. Vous êtes une valeur sur (sans E mais sur koi ou plutôt sur ki ?)  
Comme moi , c'est évident. »  
Je suis d'accord si je peux choisir le « sur ki » !  
**Lil'ly** : Kikou toi ! Comme je suis une élève sage et attentive (en apparence, seulement !) j'ai bien lu ce que tu m'as écrit. Le Chat et le reste, je ne l'aime pas trop. Le Cerf se voyant dans l'eau, je ne la connais pas, donc j'irai la lire, bien que je n'ai jamais écrit sur Draco… mais ya un début à tout. J'avais lu La chatte transformée en femme, sans m'y arrêter. Je crois que je vais retourner la voir avec un autre éclairage… Sympa de me donner des idées en tout cas !  
**Siryanne** : Tu veux un sac en plastique ? Pourtant, c'est ma préférée pour l'instant. Faut pô rougir… Sans des textes comme les tiens ou d'autres, je n'aurais jamais eu l'envie de me lancer ! Au fait, je ne fais pas mystère de mon âge, bien que je sois parmi les plus vieilles de ce site… Quarante-deux et toutes mes dents ! J'me demande ce que font les autres… Si ménage, cuisine et pouponage les satisfont, tant mieux pour elles ! Cuisine, j'aime bien mais pas tout le temps, et pouponage, vu l'âge du mien, il va m'envoyer paître ! Quand au reste, je ne suis pas seule à vivre dans ma maison et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais condamnée à être la seule à m'en occuper ! NA ! Je fais uniquement lorsque j'ai envie !  
Bon, c'est pas ça qui t'intéresse et je comprends… Donc, tu vois, j'ai continué mais au moment où j'écris cette RAR, je ne sais pas encore quelle fable je vais choisir après celle-ci.  
**Ayla** : Au fait, tu as fini de relire V. chercher F… ? Je vais avoir le temps de finir cette fable là aussi avant si ça se trouve… Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour la numéro trois. Et si elles plaisent plus que je n'espérais, c'est sans doute aussi pour leur rapidité de lecture. Pas d'écriture ! Mais s'il est SAIN d'imaginer la scène (elle est faite pour ça), je suis sûre et certaine que ce n'est pas SAINT, lol ! Avant de dire … Nié ? (marque déposée) , relis ta review !  
**Calynounette** : Ravie de t'amuser et j'espère que cela va continuer ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.  
**L'Anonyme** : Salut tôa ! Tu vois, tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps pour Sirius. Par contre, pour un Sirius/James, il y a peu d'espoir, désolée. Pas trop déçue ?


	6. Le Severus Snape et les deux Belettes

**Les fables à la sauce Poudlard**.

Mici, mici mille fois pour vos revues ! Pas de surprise sur les persos cette fois, vous les connaissiez depuis deux fables déjà, lorsque je vous avais parlé de mes découvertes. RAR à la fin. J'y réponds toujours au fur et à mesure que je les reçois ; parfois, avant même d'avoir commencé à taper le chapitre. Il serait étonnant que vous ne les trouviez pas un jour !

Disclaimer : Je ne sais pas si JKR et La Fontaine se seraient entendus pour écrire ensemble, mais ils auraient sans doute eu du mal à faire 50/50 sur les profits, hé hé hé ! Parce que moi, rindutout !

Rating : indécrottablement **M** ; si vous n'aimez ni le style un peu leste, ni les crudités, laissez tomber ! Ce sont définitivement des fables paillardes.

A tout seigneur, tout honneur, l'original… Je suis à peu près certaine que vous ne le connaissez pas. Siouplaaaiiiittt, prenez le temps de les lire car j'ai écrit la seconde en gardant en permanence devant les yeux celle-ci.

_La Chauve-Souris et les deux Belettes _

Une Chauve-Souris donna tête baissée  
Dans un nid de Belette ; et sitôt qu'elle y fut,  
L'autre, envers les souris de longtemps courroucée,  
Pour la dévorer accourut.  
« Quoi ? vous osez, dit-elle, à mes yeux vous produire,  
Après que votre race a tâché de me nuire !  
N'êtes-vous pas Souris ? Parlez sans fiction.  
Oui, vous l'êtes, ou bien je ne suis pas Belette.  
– Pardonnez-moi, dit la pauvrette,  
Ce n'est pas ma profession.  
Moi Souris ! Des méchants vous ont dit ces nouvelles.  
Grâce à l'Auteur de l'Univers,  
Je suis oiseau ; voyez mes ailes :  
Vive la gent qui fend les airs ! »  
Sa raison plut, et sembla bonne.  
Elle fait si bien qu'on lui donne  
Liberté de se retirer.  
Deux jours après, notre étourdie  
Aveuglément se va fourrer  
Chez une autre Belette, aux oiseaux ennemie.  
La voilà derechef en danger de sa vie.  
La Dame du logis avec son long museau  
S'en allait la croquer en qualité d'Oiseau,  
Quand elle protesta qu'on lui faisait outrage :  
« Moi, pour telle passer ! Vous n'y regardez pas.  
Qui fait l'Oiseau ? c'est le plumage.  
Je suis Souris : vivent les Rats !  
Jupiter confonde les Chats !  
Par cette adroite repartie  
Elle sauva deux fois sa vie.  
Plusieurs se sont trouvés qui, d'écharpe changeants  
Aux dangers, ainsi qu'elle, ont souvent fait la figue.  
Le Sage dit, selon les gens :  
« Vive le Roi, vive la Ligue. »  
.  
.  
.

**Le Severus Snape et les deux Belettes**.

Un Severus Snape trouva toute apeurée  
Dans son lit une Belette ; Ron y était nu ;  
L'autre, envers les puceaux de longtemps attiré,  
Pour s'en protéger insinue :  
« Quoi ? Vous osez , dit-il, dénudé vous produire,  
Afin que cette audace s'employa à me nuire !  
N'êtes-vous pas Gryffons ? Dites votre mission.  
Oui, vous l'êtes, ou bien je ne suis pas Snape.  
– Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'accepte  
Aucunement la suspicion.  
Moi sournois ! Mes penchants devant vous se révèlent  
Grâce à Potter et ses caresses.  
Je suis à vous, soyez sensuel :  
Vive le gland qui fend les fesses ! »  
Sa passion plut, et sans vergogne  
Il fit si bien sa besogne  
Qu'il lui permit d'éjaculer.  
Deux jours après, sans préavis  
Trouve une autre belette, au regard tant hardi.  
Le voilà derechef sollicité pour son vit.  
La damoiselle dans son lit esquiva ses assauts ;  
Il brûlait que sucé soit son raide pinceau,  
Mais elle protesta qu'on lui faisait outrage :  
« Moi, vous turluter ! Ne vous méprenez pas.  
Que veux-je perdre ? C'est le pucelage.  
Je suis Ginny : venez plus bas,  
Et dans mon con, puisez ébats. »  
Pour cette adroite repartie  
Il trempa deux fois son vit.  
Si tel Severus vous vous trouvez, d'amants changeant,  
Aux dangers, ainsi qu'eux, d'essuyer propos iniques,  
Comme Snape dites à ces méchants :  
« Vive le con, vive la trique ! »  
.  
.  
.

**RAR**

**Astorius** : PPPFFFUUU , j'en suis toute ébaubie ! Une revue en rimes croisées ! Quel délice ! Tu reçois la palme de la plus belle revue du chapitre ! Rappelle-moi de remercier Guézanne de parler de moi. Et voui, pleine libération sexuelle à Poudlard ! Le mai 68, ou plutôt 69 du monde magique. Après les hétéros, les yaoïs, le mini yuri, voici le BI ! Et je ne parle pas de vélo.Quant aux positions, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été si explicite... Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le scénario venant de ton imagination ?  
**Lil'ly** : Mici Madame ! Et si je suis bien sage j'aurais-t-y encore droit à une review ? Et merci pour les compliments. Et je suis tellement épuisée que mon docteur m'a arrêtée 6 jours. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état d' écrire, sniff !  
**Lilyep** : Et voui, Sirius s'est échappé à temps ! Tente ta chance ! A moi qu'il succombe dans une autre fable … qui sait ? Mici !  
**Alicya Potter-Black** : J'avoue avoir pensé à ta classe et à ce que tu m'en avais dit en écrivant la fable précédente. Fais gaffe quand même, tout le monde n'a pas ton humour ! Et il est certain que la scène était scabreuse. Celle-ci ne l'est pas moins !  
**Nanie Nouche** : Mici et comme tu vois je continue tant que cela me plaît ! Merci pour tes encouragements.  
**FannyMJV** : Mici mais moi, c'est ta fic « _La vie me mène_ » que j'adore, et c'est grâce à ta review et à Ombre et Folie que je t'aie découverte. Faut d'ailleurs que je lise une de tes autres fics ! Pour mon vocabulaire, il provient surtout de mon dictionnaire de rimes sans lequel je ne suis rien, car je n'ai fait que l'étude des lettres attardées ou des lettres de mon percepteur !  
**Mag** : Pour le choix entre Lupin ou Sirius comme prédateur, c'est plus le hasard qui a dirigé mon choix. Pour lutiner, ce mot fait partie de mon vocabulaire, bien que je ne l'utilise pas tous les jours ! Je n'ai pas réussi à rendre cohérent dans mon esprit une situation qui reprendrait celle de La Fontaine avec Sev et les jumeaux, que j'aime beaucoup par ailleurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé Ron et Ginny, pour mettre en avant le côté bi de Sev. Ehéhéhé , pourquoi ne pas tenter de réconcilier les yaoïstes et les hétéros !…  
**Sabrinafandelp** : Bin, j'y suis allée, tu as bien vu ! Et je continue encore et toujours de détourner ces pauvres fables ! Merci de me suivre.  
**Nobody** : Bonjour ô p'tit(e) nouveau(elle) ! Contente de t'amuser ; c'est mon but.  
**Siryanne** : Bin pourquoi trente ? Plus âgée que toi par certaines réflexions mais pas trop vieille pour apprécier tout cela, peut être ? Je t'ai donc expliqué que loin de moi était l'idée de penser que les bahuts étaient des repères d'homophobes, que ce n'était qu'un clin d'œil pour Alicya. Avec autant de compliments de ta part, je me sens en péril ! Mouaif, jeu de mots débile, je sais. Les rimes sont à rendre à Jeanot et à mon dico. Et tu as sans doute découvert une nouvelle fable je présume. Je suis très flattée que tu parles de moi à d'autres ! Quand je vais écrire mon prochain lemon dans ma fic, je sais que j'en relirai, dont les tiens, pour m'en inspirer… mais pas copier ! Promis !  
**Ayla** : Bin moi ma préférée reste pour l'instant celle d'Ombrage et de Rusard, mais je suis une des rares à le penser. C'est pô grave ! Les artistes sont toujours incompris ! Quoique j'aime bien celle-là aussi… mdr ! J'aurais bien une petite tendance à considérer Black comme un objet sexuel moi-aussi… Faudra que je me penche sur la question… A défaut de ne pouvoir me pencher sur l'homme…  
**L'Anonyme** : Tu vois bin que je continue ! Ya pas de problèmes pour l'instant !


	7. Le Professeur et ses deux Maîtresses

**Fables à la sauce Poudlard.**

Disclaimer : Les persos et situations n'appartiennent qu'à JKR and La Fontaine. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire de ces détournements.

Rating : **M **qu'espériez-vous d'autres dans des Fables définitivement paillardes ! On y trouve de tout : lemon, slash yaoï ou slash yuri, et même du BI ! Pour celle-ci… à vous de découvrir.

Encore une fois vous m'avez gâtée… Continuez ! RAR à la fin.  
Je crains de freiner dans le rythme des parutions… pour cause de panne d'inspiration… 7 fables déjà…Il m'en reste 4. Je n'irai certainement pas au-delà.  
**Je dédie les 9 premiers vers aux folletoutemimi (dont je fais partie) du forum de FanfictionWorld !** ( Pour le lien, allez sur le profil de Lunecume). Je suis sûre que la situation vous intéressera.

_L'homme entre deux âges et ses deux Maîtresses_

_Un homme de moyen âge,  
Et tirant sur le grison  
Jugea qu'il était saison  
De songer au mariage.  
Il avait du comptant,  
Et partant  
De quoi choisir. Toutes voulaient lui plaire ;  
En quoi notre amoureux ne se pressait pas tant ;  
Bien adresse n'est pas petite affaire.  
Deux veuves sur son cœur eurent le plus de part :  
L'une encor verte, et l'autre un peu bien mûre,  
Mais qui réparait par son art  
Ce qu'avait détruit la nature.  
Ces deux Veuves, en badinant,  
En riant, en lui faisant fête,  
L'allaient quelquefois testonnant,  
C'est à dire ajustant sa tête.  
La Vieille à tous moments de sa part emportait  
Un peu du poil noir qui restait,  
Afin que son amant en fût plus à sa guise.  
La Jeune saccageait les poils blancs à son tour.  
Toutes deux firent tant, que notre tête grise  
Demeura sans cheveux, et se douta du tour.  
Je vous rends, leur dit-il, mille grâces, les Belles,  
Qui m'avez si bien tondu ;  
J'ai plus gagné que perdu :  
Car d'Hymen point de nouvelles.  
Celle que je prendrais voudrait qu'à sa façon  
Je vécusse, et non à la mienne.  
Il n'est tête chauve qui tienne,  
Je vous suis obligé, Belles de la leçon._

..  
..  
**Le Professeur très sage et ses deux Maîtresses**

Un Professeur très sage  
Et Maître des potions,  
Jugea sans perversion  
De quitter son pucelage.  
Il avait quarante ans,  
Et pourtant  
De quoi choisir. Toutes voulaient lui plaire ;  
En quoi notre professeur en eut bien du tourment ;  
Bien baiser pour lui restait un mystère.  
Deux perverses créatures de son corps s'emparent :  
L'une encor élève, et l'autre bien mûre,  
Mais qui savait des jeux paillards,  
Ceux qui éveillent la luxure.  
Ces deux friponnes, en l'excitant,  
En touchant, en défaisant braguette,  
L'allaient quelquefois tatonnant,  
C'est à dire son vit, elles dévêtent.  
Mac Go en tout sens de ses longs doigts agitait  
Sa verge qui d'extase tremblait,  
Afin que son amant en jouit tout à sa guise.  
La Mione de sa langue, flattait le gland à son tour.  
Toutes deux firent tant, que toutes leurs mignardises  
Epuisèrent le sieur, laissant son membre gourd.  
Je vous rends, leur dit-il, mille grâces, les Belles  
Qui m'avez si bien sucé  
Que je ne puis plus bander.  
Pénétrer ? Point de querelle !  
Celle que je prendrais voudrait que sans façon,  
J'entrasse avec vigueur en elle.  
Hélas ! A ces jeux point n'excelle !  
Je vous suis obligé, Belles de vos leçons..  
..  
..

**RAR**

**Nanie nouche** : Mici beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas non plus d'où je sors tout ça. Je m'en croyais bien incapable et peu attiré par ce genre de situations il y a moins d'un mois encore !  
**Guézanne** : Pourquoi les penchants bi de Sev t'intéressent-ils autant ? Pour ta fic sans doute… Car si c'est pour ton usage personnel, comme moi tu dois le préférer hétéro. Ginny et Ron sont-ils au courant de la vie sexuelle de l'autre ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient des habitudes de confidences dans ce domaine. Freud s'en frotterait les mains c'est certain… mais tant que ce ne sont que les mains… L'astérisque était superflu ; ce n'est que très récemment que le sens de ce verbe à changer si radicalement. 2° sens utilisé dans cette fable  
**Sabrinafandelp** : J'ai répondu à ta question dans une review… C'est toi qui vois jusqu'où tu veux t'investir parce qu'une fois démarrée, il faut la finir ta fic ! J'ai HOOOOrreur des fics abandonnées sans prévenir les lecteurs ! C'est frustrant ! Beurk ! A la prochaine…  
**Alicya Potter-Black** : Et qui de Potter ou Black a écrit la dernière revue ? Zaza est zeureuse que tu zaimes ! Plutôt que mignon, moi j'aurais dit cochon… Mais comme chacun le sait, dans le cochon, tout est bon !  
**Lulu75** : PFFUUU mazette de mazette ! Tu parles d'un compliment tôa ! J'en ai pris un coup de soleil sans soleil ! Tu ne joues pas au Renard du corbeau et le renard j'espère ? . ?. ? Je suis contente que tu te sois aperçue que j'avions enfin réussi à me lâcher sur les deux précédentes. J'espère que celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle.  
**Silmaril666** : C'est toi qui gagne le pompom du plus grand nombre de revues dans le moins de temps ! Youpi ! J'ai pour la plus grande partie répondu par mail. J'aime bien …éloquente ! Et rassure-toi, je ne peux plus lire les fables avec une âme d'enfant. J'avoue que je me suis éclatée avec la morale de l'avant-dernière. A l'heure où je réponds, je n'en suis pas arrivée là sur celle-ci et ne sait si elle me plaira autant. Je suis d'accord sur ton opinion sur Mione ! Na ! Sur 7 fables : 2 Mumus – 3 Sev : Sev vainqueur !  
**Mag** : Toi, tu gagnes presque toujours le pompom de la revue la plus longue… J'espère que ni le clavier ni le poulet n'ont trop souffert. Dans V cherche F, Sev est frustré et coincé (sauf avec une bonne dose de Whisky) , tout au moins pour l'instant, alors que dans les Fables, c'est plutôt un prédateur. Quelle horreur ! Tu veux qu'il se tape toute la famille Weasley ? Même Arthur pendant qu'on y est… Défi : trouve-moi une fable pouvant être adaptée dans ce profil et je te promets d'essayer… Pas les animaux malades de la Peste, je l'ai laissée tomber… pensais Aux Mangemorts malades de Voldy, mais c'était un peu partouze yaoï et je ne maîtrise plus rien là…  
Re youpi ! On n'a la même préféréeuuuh, on n'a la même préférée !  
**Sinwen Periedhel** : Faut pas que papa vienne voir ce que tu lis… Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait que sa fifille chérie lise ce genre de textes…. Mais je me trouverais peut-être un lecteur de plus qui sait ! Je m'ébaubie de découvrir des phrases précieuses dans les revues ! Pour parler franc, il n'est point nécessaire que vous vous préoccupâtes de l'avancement du nouveau chapitre de V cherche F …. Il faudrait plutôt s'inquiéter de mon incapacité à l'achever ! J'ose craindre que la « qualité » (hum !) ne se dissolve dans la quantité !  
**L'Anonyme** : Viteu devient de plus en plus difficile… Et songe que la fin approche… Mais je vous lâcherai pas comme ça. Et l'avant dernière sera la plus longue de toute !  
**Lunécume** : Comment ça tu as du retard ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Toi qui n'as rien à faire, ni rentrée, ni forum à s'occuper, ni fics à continuer ou à corriger , ni chapitre promis à rédiger…. OUPS ! J'inverse les rôles on dirait ! Tu veux que je te fasse une sélection des meilleurs tranches de fables à la sauce Luné vs Zaza ? Les 5 vers que tu cites sont sortis en 5 min…. et 20 secondes d'hésitations sur : « Oh non ! tu vas pas oser ! quand même…. Et bin…. Chiche ! Pour paraphraser une auteuse qui nous fait user notre patience…  
Mais tu placardes de drôles de truc dans ta chambre… Celle-ci étant une Sevyaddict, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus, ô grande prêtresse du FFW !  
**Ayla** : Faut se contenter de ce que l'on a, et moi je me contente de Snape et AR comme coco ; les autres je te les laisse tous ! C'est vrai que j'ai brisé toutes mes chaînes de la bienséance dans ces fables, et maintenant sans vergogne, mais de là à te choquer, il en faudra plus… peut-être la situation que je décris à Mag ci-dessus ?  
**Lilyep** : Si tu l'as loupé à la fable précédente, tu peux ressortir ton lasso pour celle-ci ! Il est de retour et c'est un cu… cœur à prendre ! J'avais trouvé que celle avec Lupin et Sirius était plus osée que les deux belettes. J'ai regretté de ne pouvoir utiliser les jumeaux, mais j'avais envie de traiter du thème de la bisexualité. Et à bientôt !


	8. La Chatte métamophosée en Minerva

**Fables à la sauce Poudlard  
**  
Voici une nouvelle fable soufflée par Lil'ly .

Disclaimer : Pr disc. Cf chap. 1….. signée l'Auteuse flémarde…

Rating : **M** comme Mémézaza est une malade obsédée… et même ? Moi j'aime ! D'abord, Pamphlet, Paillard et Poudlard commencent par la même lettre, c'est pas pour rien !

Encart publicitaire : C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir…. Parmi mes nombreuses lectures, j'ai aimé…  
un poème pour rester dans le style de Gaeriel Palpatine : Prenez garde…  
et un OS très délire avec le même perso qu'ici, Dumby bourreau des cœurs de Galouz

Un peu plus longue à publier… normal… j'ai bien avancé **V cherche F** chap 9 mais toujours pas fini… Long (j'ai dépassé les 7000 mots !)…..  
Rendons grâce à l'auteur original en se penchant, sans ronfler, sur sa fable… Avant-avant-avant dernière ….

_La Chatte métamorphosée en femme _

Un homme chérissait éperdument sa Chatte ;  
Il la trouvait mignonne, et belle, et délicate,  
Qui miaulait d'un ton fort doux,  
il était plus fou que les fous.  
Cet homme donc, par prières, par larmes,  
Par sortilèges et par charmes,  
Fait tant qu'il obtient du destin  
Que sa chatte en un beau matin  
Devienne femme, et le matin même,  
Maître sot en fait sa moitié.  
Le voilà fou d'amour extrême,  
De fou qu'il était d'amitié.  
Jamais la Dame la plus belle  
Ne charma tant son Favori  
Que fait cette épouse nouvelle  
Son hypocondre de mari.  
Il l'amadoue, elle le flatte ;  
Il n'y trouve plus rien de Chatte,  
Et poussant l'erreur jusqu'au bout,  
La croit femme en tout et partout,  
Lorsque quelques Souris qui rongeaient de la natte  
Troublèrent le plaisir des nouveaux mariés.  
Aussitôt la femme est sur pieds :  
Elle manqua son aventure.  
Souris de revenir, femme d'être en posture.  
Pour cette fois elle accourut à point :  
Car ayant changé de figure,  
Les souris ne la craignaient point.  
Ce lui fut toujours une amorce,  
Tant le naturel a de force.  
Il se moque de tout, certaine âge accompli :  
Le vase est imbibé, l'étoffe a pris son pli.  
En vain de son train ordinaire  
On le veut désaccoutumer.  
Quelque chose qu'on puisse faire,  
On ne saurait le réformer.  
Coups de fourche ni d'étrivières  
Ne lui font changer de manières ;  
Et, fussiez-vous embâtonnés,  
Jamais vous n'en serez les maîtres.  
Qu'on lui ferme la porte au nez,  
Il reviendra par les fenêtres...  
..  
..  
..  
Et voui ! J'aime beaucoup Minerva, mais sous un autre jour que l'officiel… Et comme a déjà dit Sev, c'est dans les vieux chaudrons qu'on fait les meilleurs potions. NA !  
Donc, au programme, étude de l'érection de Dumbledore et des techniques SM de Minerva…  
..  
..  
**..La Chatte métamorphosée en Minerva**

Un Directeur chérissait tendrement sa Chatte ;  
Il la trouvait mignonne, sensuelle, et délicate,  
Elle le frôlait d'un corps si doux.  
Il était plus fou que les fous.  
Dumbledore donc, en sorcière, sans armes,  
Par sortilèges et par charmes,  
Fait tant que le hasard séduit  
Et sa Chatte lors d'une belle nuit  
Devient femme, et le soir même,  
Dumbledore la met dans son lit.  
Le voilà fou d'amour extrême,  
Et sa condition il oublie.  
Jamais Minerva, tel s'appelle,  
Ne montra tant de chatteries  
A son amant qu'elle ensorcèle  
Et mène par maintes gâteries.  
Il flatte sa croupe, et elle tâte  
Son vit et menottes ses pattes,  
Et poussant l'erreur jusqu'au bout  
Elle manie le fouet de partout.  
Lorsque le vieux grisou qui devint écarlate  
Montra le plaisir au bas-ventre l'irradier  
Bientôt, Minerva crut gagner ;  
Elle manqua son aventure :  
Pénis de rétrécir, perdant toute droiture.  
Par malheur tout son art n'y suffit point,  
Car ayant changé de posture  
Le triste Sire ne banda point  
Davantage, rien ne le renforce.  
L'âge lui retire sa force.  
L'envie ne fait pas tout, et nulle panoplie,  
Les années amassées, ne sert après complies. (1)  
En vain de son train ordinaire  
On le veut désaccoutumer.  
Fellations qu'on puisse faire,  
On ne saurait le reformer.  
Coups de fouet ne les guêpières  
Ne font plus d'effets que prières ;  
Fussiez-vous métamorphosée  
Jamais vous n'en aurez l'ivraie. (1)  
Que vous tentiez actes osés  
Vous en resterez pour vos frais.  
..  
..  
(1) Il faut sortir vot' p'tit Bob de l'étagère ou du placard...

**RAR **

**Fanette31** : J'espère que le clavier et ton visage se sont remis du choc… Et voui, la morale des fables a un peu dérapé… et est tombée dans le trou…Mais tu as une fable de retard dis-moi !

**Lilyep** : Tu as écrit une histoire sur Sev et Mac Go ? Faut que j'aille voir ! Y en a tellement peu ! Et après le fouet, les menottes et les porte-jaretelles, quels sont les 2 pièges subtils manquants ? Un god et un pot de Nutella ? Et voui, les meilleurs choses ont une fin, sniff !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Quel honneur ! Dame Dousbrune daigne apprécier mes rimes… Au fait, pour Le Snape et le Potter, tu aimes la même chose que Lunécume…Je vous reconnais bien là ! Alors que ces deux vers là me choquaient ! Mais c'est sous tes compliments que je rougis de plaisir... Bin, si t'aimes, tu voudrais pas te lancer dans un des chapitres de V cherche F désespérément ? J'ai déjà 2 auteuses qui en préparent un… Mais non , je ne racole pas… ou si peu…

**Guézanne** : L'homme a 107 pensées sexuelles par jour ? Et béh, c'est normal, ils ne pensent qu'à cela. J'espère que grâce à moi, Sev' a augmenté sa moyenne. La rigueur de ma comparaison ? J'avions pas remarqué que j'étais si rigoureuse… Et voui, le petit moine chauve de Sev l'est définitivement…

**Sabrinafandelp** : Bin , je vais bientôt m'arrêter puisque, hormis celle-ci, il n'en reste plus que 3… Et je crois que je vais m'en tenir à ça pour pouvoir apporter toute mon attention à ma fic. Pas le temps moi non plus de tout faire depuis la reprise du boulot.

**Lunécume** : J'ADOOOOOOOORRRREEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHH ta parodie et tu sais ce que je vais en faire. J'ai eu trop de belles reviews dans le style de la tienne et c'est trop dommage que vous n'en profitiez pas tous.

**Alicya Potter-Black** : Comment, la vie sexuelle de Mac Go est atroce ? Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Parce que plus toute jeune ? J'ai expliqué une fois que si seuls les êtres jeunes et beaux faisaient l'amour, y auraient beaucoup de frustrés sur Terre, moi la première… ET IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! NA ! Tu serais surprise par la Mac Do… Va voir mon autre fic V cherche F ! (Mais non je ne racole pas …. A peine !)

**Nanie nouche** : Mici mici beaucoup… Je vais chercher ça dans mon cerveau gravement dérangé… Et fais gaffe, c'est contagieux !

**Goldhedwige : **Il est vrai que j'avais déjà commencé à lire ta fic sur La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait… et qu'elle m'a certainement influencée. J'ai d'ailleurs utilisé une de tes phrases (mais en te citant) dans mon autre fic. Si le cœur t 'en dit… (décidément, qu'est ce que je racole ce soir !)…Si tu as lu mon profil tu sais que Dodo est un de mes persos favoris… avec Sev (j'aime les profs sympas). J'ai lu le Chêne et le roseau mais rien ne s'est présenté à mon esprit ravagé comme situation lubrique. Désolée…

**Miss B** : Tu as piqué le pompon qu'avait gagné Silmarill à la fable précédente, pompon du plus grand nombre de reviews dans le moins de temps possible. Nous partageons le même problème que toi… Comment lire des fables maintenant sérieusement… Je n'ai pas trouvé la solution. Mais si ! j'aime beaucoup Remus ! Faudra que je le prouve un jour vu tout ce que je lui fait subir à travers mes fics, le pôv ! Et j'espère que cette huitième te plaira autant que les autres…

**Siryanne** : Pourquoi presque joli ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a déplu ? Tu peux toujours venir dans ma classe pour la poésie… Mais elle n'est pas du même style, bin oui ! Tes lemons bien piètre en comparaison ? En comparaison de quoi ? De mes fables ? Ce ne sont pas des vrais lemons mais des satires paillardes. Je n'ai écrit qu'un seul lemon jusqu'à présent et se trouve dans ma fic V cherche F désespérément… ( C'est le soir où je vends ma fic à tout le monde !) A bientôt !

**L'Anonyme** : Le lion et le rat… Je n'arrive pas à voir Voldemort et Peter faire des choses ensemble… ou plutôt je crois que je n'en ai pas envie : beurkkkkk ! Attrape rapidement le saut et vomit dedans.. Mais dans la prochaine fable il est question d'un Lion…

**Mag16** : Toujours le pompon de la revue la plus longue, mais attention, tu es talonnée de près par Séveria Dousbrune ! J'espère vraiment que tu te mettras à la traduc de fics, mais je pourrais pas t'aider pour ça… chuis pas d'un niveau suffisant. Par contre, je veux bien être ta bêta-readeur pour le français (POP, concordance, tournures grammaticales et voc.) Allez , lance-toi avec un OS que tu aimes beaucoup !  
Bien sûr que Sev m'inspire beaucoup ! Tu devrais maintenant le savoir. Qu'il soit puceau n'a été imposé que par le poème. Il fallait que j'explique pourquoi Mione et Minerva souhaitaient relever le défi.  
Pour les Weasley, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais une partouze, mais plutôt une situation où il les chasse et les déguste les uns après les autres (exception faite pour les jumeaux qui resteraient ensemble). Mais pour ça il faut la fable… et j'ai lu en entier les 6 premiers livres de fables de La Fontaine… Il en reste autant mais je suis un peu gavée…Tu as eu encore une fable avant le chapitre 9 et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'y travailler ! Même ma bêta bosse comme un chef !

**Ayla** : Pourquoi je ne suis qu'une petite obsédée ? Suis une GRANDE et le revendique ! Mais entre obsédées, on se comprend ! Bin, pas de nouvelles de la famille Weasley, donc ils restent bien gentiment chacun dans leur lit, seuls, sans aller du côté des cachots.  
Promis, la prochaine fois que je croise Sev', je lui touche un mot ou autre chose de Minerva.

**FannyMJV** : Ho llàlà ! Je veux toujours aller lire tes autres fics… et je le ferai…. Promis juré ! Mais j'ai une petite annonce (et pas celle de V cherche F… décidément je la vends à tout le monde… Qui n'a pas eu sa pub ?) pour toi : depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Sev est BI ! Comme ça, tout le monde y l'est content.  
Tu as envoyé ta revue ce soir et je publie cette nuit… Faut pas croire que la prochaine fable ira aussi vite… Le père Noël, c'est en décembre !


	9. Le Snape devenu vicieux

**Les fables à la sauce Poudlard**

Disclamer : allez voir n'importe lequel des chapitres précédents.

Rating : **M** toujours aussi paillard ! Cette fois-ci, le thème et le persoont été choisis par Fanette 31. Je vous invite à aller lire ses fics snapiennes délirantes.

Espace publicitaire : pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une fic de ce site, elle n'y est pas. Il vous faut taper de vos petits doigts boudinnés : www.moldunet.free.fr Puis de cliquer sur LE QUIDDITCH A OUALPé ! Crise de fou rire GARANTIE foi de Zaza ! . !. !

Et tout de suite l'original, très court encore une fois….

_Le lion devenu vieux _

Le Lion, terreur des forêts,  
Chargé d'ans et pleurant son antique prouesse,  
Fut enfin attaqué par ses propres sujets,  
Devenus forts par sa faiblesse.  
Le Cheval s'approchant lui donne un coup de pied ;  
Le Loup un coup de dent, le Bœuf un coup de corne.  
Le malheureux Lion, languissant, triste, et morne,  
Peut à peine rugir, par l'âge estropié.  
Il attend son destin, sans faire aucunes plaintes ;  
Quand voyant l'Ane même à son antre accourir :  
« Ah ! C'est trop, lui dit-il ; je voulais bien mourir ;  
Mais c'est mourir deux fois que souffrir tes atteintes. »  
..  
..  
..

**Le Snape devenu vicieux **

Le Snape, terreur des cachots,  
Déambulait et, songeant à d'obscènes caresses  
Fut soudain attaqué et illico presto  
Dévêtu pour voir ses fesses.  
Hermione s'approchant donna un coup de fouet ;  
Le Ron un coup au vit ; Ginny à celles qui pendent .  
Le bienheureux Sev gémissait et, soudain, bande,  
Peu à peine se tenir sans éjaculer.  
Il en perd son latin et exhale quelques plaintes,  
Quand voyant Harry même, à son fondement venir :  
« Ah ! C'est trop, lui dit-il ; je voulais bien gémir,  
Mais c'est mourir deux fois que souffrir tes étreintes. »  
..

_Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai mis à jour mon profil avec des liens divers, dont un, vers mon live journal… Si vous voulez être tenu informé de l'avancement de ma fic et mes fables, c'est là qu'il faut se rendre._

**RAR**

_Encore et toujours gâtée par vos reviews…. Mais continuez, je vous en prie, je ne m'en lasse pas. Et vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, plus que deux… Alors déchainez-vous !_

**Roger le Lutin : **Tiens ! Te voilà ici toi ? Mais c'est interdit aux mineurs ces fables-là ! Veux-tu partir tout de suite ! Ecoute la vieille Mémézaza ! mdr ! Mici pour ta review !

**Ayla** : On peut être philosophe et obsédé ! Je suis sûre que tu connais au moins un exemple. Mais que ma fable te choque, toi dont le credo est SM un jour, SM toujours ? Tu sais que c'est pas beau de mentir…. J'espère que celle-ci t'a autant… choquée ! lol ! Tu veux pas traduire La Fontaine en chinois ?

**Silmaril666** : Il est certain que La Fontaine était un pervers mais… comment te le dire… toi aussi ! Laisse tomber La Bruyère ! Ayla te dira la même chose ! Trop miso, un vieux con. J'ai beaucoup appris après seulement 3 mois de lecture de fics, mais nous ne devons pas lire les mêmes ; moi surtout les M… Quoique c'est bien toi qui m'a fait connaître UNE ETREINTE SAUVAGE de Pascale 1980 ! Très bien dans le style hot hétéro ! Pour la Chatte, certains passages de la fable d'origine sont peu compréhensibles… mais ce n'était pas trop un problème puisque j'en faisais ce que je voulais ! Je plains quand même un peu MacGo et Dumb… Ils avaient bien mérités de prendre un peu de plaisir tous les deux avant… tu sais quoi ! A bientôt sur ton forum.

**Nanie nouche** : Toi qui me disais : c pa ça qui arriverai a mon sevy d'amour ! Tu vois, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu t'étais trompée en quelque sorte… Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est Fanette 31 qui a choisi ! Moi j'ai fait qu'écrire ! Malgré tout, j'espère que cette fable-ci t'aura plu !

**Sabrinafandelp** : Et une de plus contaminée à la sauce Poudlard… Je suis pas du tout désolée d'avoir pollué autant de personnes… Je trouve qu'il faut toujours prendre de la distance à un moment donné par rapport aux textes ; qu'essaye-t-on de nous faire croire à travers eux ? Les miens ont au moins la franchise d'annoncer la couleur ! Vivement que je lise ta suite !

**Amducias** : Je rougis sous les compliments et ma face ressemble à aux fesses de babouines en rut… Tu détournes bien toi-même ! Tes petites chansons traditionnelles en sont la preuve ! Et je pense que celle-ci t'a plu aussi. A bientôt sur le LJ ou le forum !

**Sinwen Periedhel** : Tu vois, j'ai mis le chap de V cherche F en ligne ! Et le prochain ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Et une contaminée de plus ! YOUPI ! C'est pire que la nuit des morts-vivants façon South Park ! Zoubis pour ta fidélité !

**Mag16** : Evidemment, encooore le pompon de la plus longue revue.. mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Et voui, les sorciers ont peu recours au viagra et ils ont tort ! Et c'est vrai que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai vu que mon compteur à reviews atteignait puis dépassait le 100 pour ces petites bêtises ! Mici de me suivre si assidûment !

**Lunécume** : Merci chef ! Et j'espère que cette petite-là ne lasse pas davantage ! La prochaine, j'ai pensé à toi avec tes alexandrins avec coupures à l'hémistiche. 56 vers ! Mais au moment où j'écris, j'en ai déjà détourné 20, donc tout va bien. Zoubis !


	10. Contre ceux qui ont le goût difficile

**Les fables à la sauce Poudlard**

Disclaimer : Y'aura des personnages qui n'appartiennent pas à JKR…. Devinez lesquels ! Pour le reste, sniff, patamoi ! et pas un rond….

Rating : **M** comme Magie, Mamelon, Mamours, Maquerelle, Marquis (de Sade), Masochiste, Membré, Mettre, Minou, Moine, Monté, Morue, Motte, Mouiller, Moule, Mutin… Vous avez bien un dictionnaire chez vous aussi… Cherchez l'erreur et signalez-moi mes oublis…

Encart publicitaire : J'ai découvert cette auteuse grâce aux reviews qu'elle me laisse, et bien qu'elle ne tienne pas à être connue il me semble, je suis tombée amoureuse de sa fic : **Le journal de Bellatrix Lestrange**, de **Ann O'Nyme**… Il faut dire que depuis que j'ai lu le merveilleux HP and the philosopher's stone : the secret diaries d'Arcadiane qui n'a plus besoin d'être présenté (Ah bon ! tu l'as pas lue ? keske t'attends alors !) , j'ai tendance à éplucher les journaux…. N'est-ce pas Guézanne ! (**Journaux croisés**)

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier…. Mais je vous ai gâtés (j'espère). Je suis allée chercher une des plus longues fables… qui n'en est pas une…. Je n'en ai pas changé le titre, nul besoin. C'est mon épitaphe, mon credo, ma profession de foi… J'en suis le personnage principal. Vous et le monde merveilleux de JKR les personnages secondaires… Paring intéressant ! Non ?

Mais je ne vous laisse pas commencer sans ma petite citation et, étant donnée la longueur de ce poème…. Deux citations :

_C'est seulement en côtoyant l'excès qu'on trouve la liberté…_ Toujours mon ami le Marquis de Sade.

Je vous en prie, pour celle-ci, ne croyez pas à une insulte mais bien au contraire, à de la connivence, et venant d'un poète que j'aime beaucoup :

_Hypocrite lecteur, - mon semblable, - mon frère ! _Charles Baudelaire

_Contre ceux qui ont le goût difficile. _

Quand j'aurais en naissant reçu de Calliope  
Les dons qu'à ses Amants cette Muse a promis,  
Je les consacrerais aux mensonges d'Esope :  
Le mensonge et les vers de tout temps sont amis,  
Mais je ne me crois pas si chéri du Parnasse  
Que de savoir orner toutes ces fictions.  
On peut donner du lustre à leurs inventions ;  
On le peut, je l'essaie ; un plus savant le fasse.  
Cependant jusqu'ici d'un langage nouveau  
J'ai fait parler le Loup et répondre l'Agneau.  
J'ai passé plus avant : les Arbres et les Plantes  
Sont devenus chez moi créatures parlantes.  
Qui ne prendrait ceci pour un enchantement ?  
« Vraiment, me diront nos Critiques,  
Vous parlez magnifiquement  
De cinq ou six contes d'enfant.  
– Censeurs en voulez-vous qui soient plus authentiques  
Et d'un style plus haut ? En voici : « Les Troyens,  
« Après dix ans de guerre autour de leurs murailles,  
« Avaient lassé les Grecs, qui par mille moyens,  
« Par mille assauts, par cent batailles,  
« N'avaient pu mettre à bout cette fière Cité,  
« Quand un cheval de bois, par Minerve inventé,  
« D'un rare et nouvel artifice,  
« Dans ses énormes flancs reçut le sage Ulysse,  
« Le vaillant Diomède, Ajax l'impétueux,  
« Que ce Colosse monstrueux  
« Avec leurs escadrons devait porter dans Troie,  
« Livrant à leur fureur ses Dieux mêmes en proie :  
« Stratagème inouï, qui des fabricateurs  
« Paya la constance et la peine. »  
- C'est assez, me dira quelqu'un de nos Auteurs :  
La période est longue, ul faut reprendre haleine ;  
Et puis votre Cheval de bois,  
Vos héros avec leurs Phalanges,  
Ce sont des contes plus étranges  
Qu'en Renard qui cajole un Corbeau sur sa voix :  
De plus, il vous sied al d'écrire en si haut style.  
– Eh bien ! boissons d'un ton. « La jalouse Amarylle  
« Songeait à son_ Alcippe, et croyait de ses soins  
« N'avoir que ses Moutons et son Chien pour témoins.  
« Tircis, qui l'aperçut, se glisse entre des saules ;  
« Il entend la bergère adressant ces paroles  
« Au doux Zéphire, et le priant  
« De les porter à son Amant.  
–Je vous arrête à cette rime,  
Dira mon censeur à l'instant ;  
Je ne la tiens pas légitime,  
Ni d'une assez grande vertu :  
__Remettez, pour le mieux, ces deux vers à la fonte.  
– Maudit censeur, te tairas-tu ?  
Ne saurais-je achever mon conte ?  
C'est un dessein très dangereux  
Que d'entreprendre de te plaire. »  
Les délicats sont malheureux :  
Rien ne saurait les satisfaire._

A toi de jouer pour une dernière fois ma Zaza ! Inspire un grand coup par le nez…...  
..  
..  
..   
**Contre ceux qui ont le goût difficile**

Si j'avais en écrivant, moi qui suis une salope,  
Les dons qu'ont les auteuses papesses en sodomie,  
Je les eus consacrés aux mensonges d'Esope :  
La luxure et les vers de tout temps sont amis.  
Mais je ne me crois pas avec assez d'audace  
Pour savoir bien narré toutes ses fictions.  
On peut donner du stupre à nos perversions,  
On le peut, je l'essaie ; qu'une plus salace le fasse !  
Cependant jusqu'ici d'une langue polissonne  
J'ai fait bander Severus, mouiller damoiselle Mione.  
J'ai poussé plus avant : vit, cons, fesses et autres fentes  
Sont devenus chez moi situations excitantes ;  
Qui ne prendrait ceci pour un divertissement !  
« Vraiment , me disent mes lectrices,  
Tu écris licencieusement  
Dix fables à la sauce Pourdlard.  
– Lecteurs, en voulez-vous qui soient purgées des vices ?  
Et d'un style plus haut ? En voici : " Les sorciers,  
Après quinze ans de paix autour de leur école  
Ayant occis Voldy, qui par sept officiers,  
Par fourberie, par ses Mangemorts  
N'avait pu mettre à bout ce célèbre lycée,  
Car un enfant élu, par le Maître marqué  
Comme égal dit la prophétie,  
Dans de sombres moments, reçut la cicatrice,  
Perdant en même temps ses parents affectueux,  
Etle mage monstrueux.  
Et depuis ce soir, il devait porter le poids  
Amer de son destin, sans aucun autre choix,  
Aidé dans cette voie par quelques professeurs  
Durement payé de leur peine.  
– C'est assez, me dira quelqu'un de mes lecteurs :  
L'histoire est assez longue, bien trop pour La Fontaine  
Et tes envies inassouvies,  
Tes héros, qui sans cesse s'emmanchent  
Ne sont davantage des oies blanches  
Qu'un Lunard qui cajole un Sirius et son vit :  
De plus, il te sied mal d'écrire ainsi Zaza.  
– Et bien ! baissons d'un ton. « La Isa embrasa  
« Le Sev' effrontément, et voyant par ses soins  
« Croître son sieur Bâton, prestement elle enjoint  
« L'Urus, qu'elle aperçut, d'aller entre ses cuisses.  
« Il étend la légère et répond à ses vices.  
« Ses sens l'implorèrent, le priant  
« De la porter au firmament.  
- Je vous arrête et vous affirme,  
Diront mes lecteurs à l'instant ;  
Votre présence en ces six rimes  
Est d'une bien petite vertu :  
Ecrivez un peu mieux, retirez ces mécomptes !  
- Maudit lecteur, te tairas-tu ?  
Ne saurais-je achever sans honte ?  
C'est un dessein très dangereux  
Que d'entreprendre de te plaire. »  
Les délicats sont malheureux :  
Rien ne saura les satisfaire.  
…  
….  
….  
J'espère que cette fable différente vous aura plu malgré tout  
Et j'attends vos remarques avec impatience dans les célèbres reviews  
Pourquoi dernière ai-je dit avant de la commencer,  
Alors que onze était le chiffre annoncé…  
La onzième est l'Epilogue….  
Elle est déjà écrite.  
Fort courte.  
Mais je vous y laisserai la parole…….

Et sans plus attendre les……

**RAR**

**Fanette 31** : Je suis contente que ce petit détournement te convienne…. Tu as eu ton SM et Sev a l'air content de ton choix…. Jusqu'à un certain point ! Veux-tu ranger ton fouet ! Tu vas laisser des marques sur sa belle peau ivoire…

**Silmaril666** : Ma pôv ! Tu es une incomprise jusque dans la classe de littérature ! Quelle horreur… Balance anonymement une des fables si tu l'oses ! Les POUFS… tu as trouvé ou il faut que je t'explique ? Merci de me suivre…

**Guézanne** : Mici mille fois pour ton conseil que j'ai suivi prestement. Et le pauvre Sev n'a pas fini d'être un objet sexuel…. Je pense qu'à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes tu as découvert les RAR du chap 10 de V cherche F ! … Où fantasmes et écritures se rejoignent…

**Amducias** : J'aurais parié que tu les apprécierai… Je ne crois jamais avoir dit que je ne disais jamais de cochoncetés (à part en classe, là, jamais !) …ou alors c'était pour rire. Et la rythmique des quatre premiers vers ne t'inspireraient –il pas un petit dessin dont tu as le secret ? Gros zoubis !

**Violette Silva** : Bin, tu n'as plus beaucoup de bons moments à les lire, puisque celle-ci est la dernière que je détourne complètement. La dernière, la prochaine, est l'épilogue avec une surprise quand même ! Je n'ai lu que 6 des 12 livres… Mais j'ai envie de passer à autre chose.

**Nanie nouche** : Merci de continuer à me suivre… pour peu de temps ! Et c'est beau la philo ? autant que mes fables ? mdr…. Gros zoubis !

**Lilyep** : Tu me diras comment ton amie a réagi, celle qui aime les barbes blanches, si jamais tu lui as fait lire la fable… lol ! Mon talent à rougir sous les compliments n'est pas mal non plus… et en forte progression avec toi. Je serai ravie de lire ta fic MacGo/Sevy…. Folie fablienne ? Bien sûr que c'est français ! Comme folies snapiennes ! Zoubis !

**Myschka** : Je maîtrise pas autant que je le souhaiterais…. Je faisions ce que je pouvions. Merci beaucoup !

**Lil'ly** : Tu n'aimes pas les fellations on dirait… et tu en as parfaitement le droit, le gauche aussi si tu veux. Ma plume n'étant pas en sucre, je ne sais pas si elle est excellente, je n'y ai pas goûtée. Et c'est vraiment grâce à toi que la chatte à vue le jour puisque j'avais évincé cette fable. Tu vois, les reviews, c'est parfois très utiles ! Mais je ne sais pas si tu avais envisagé la fable sous cet angle…. Zoubis.

**Ayla** : Tu aimes bien être choquée ? Pas contre les murs j'espère… Et celle-ci ? Et La Bruyère…. Oui, ça c'est du sadisme…. Zoubis

**Sabrinafandelp** : Je te remercie pour les compliments… A bientôt dans une de tes fics ou une des miennes. Zoubis

**L'anonyme** : Avec Drago, aucune chance je n'aime pas encore écrire sur lui. Remus, cela aurait été possible si je n'arrêtais pas à la prochaine…. Qui sait ? Un jour l'envie me reprendra peut-être… Merci de m'avoir suivie !

**Lulu75** : Délicieuses ? Merci, les comparer aux plaisirs du palais me semble tout à fait convenir. J'ai laissé tomber mes scrupules après la 4°, pour Le Loup et le Chien rebaptisée Le Lupin et le Sirius…Et merci pour tes compliments !. !. ! Zoubis

**Galouz : **Que de revues ! J'en suis ravie ! . !. ! Pour le vagin des belles j'ai hésité 30 secondes lorsque j'ai trouvé ces vers-là en me disant… tu n'oseras pas ! … 30 secondes. L'année prochaine, j'aurai énormément de mal à faire étudier la moindre fable…  
Bin la petite Ginny a raison de varier les plaisirs ! Rrrhhoooo, la Mione avec Sev ça te gêne pas alors que c'est limite pédophile (après tout j'indique pas son âge !) mais deux adultes consentants te font bondir ? AHHHH ! Si jeunesse savait… si vieillesse pouvait !  
De rien pour la pub ! Mais je voyais bien Minerva en dominatrice. Euh….. je suis pas sûr que les compliments soient vraiment mérités… Quand je lis ce que j'ai osé écrire, je ne trouve pas vraiment que ce soit de la littérature…..Mais merci quand même et beaucoup ! Zoubis !

**Goldhedwige** : Je ne sais pas s'il serait fier, mais il se fendrait bien la pipe ! … tiens, encore une histoire de pipe… Décidément, je suis une obsédée, ce n'est plus à prouver… surtout après cette fable. Merci de me suivre et Zoubis !


	11. Epilogue

**Fables sauce Poudlard**

Bouh ! bouh ! bouh ! c'est la dernière !. !. !. !. !…  
Il paraît que les meilleurs choses ont une fin… mais ces fables n'ont pas la prétention d'être la meilleure chose ! Donc, si vous les avez placées en alert story, laissez-y ! Ou passez de temps en temps y jeter un œil… Il n'est pas dit que dans deux ou trois mois l'envie ne me reprenne pas…  
Mais je ne vous promets rien…Bon, l'officiel…

Disclaimer : cf les autres fables, y'a pas de changement

Rating : toujours **M** ; au fait, vous ne m'avez pas signaler l'intrus ni les oublis dans le rating de la dernière fable….tant pis !

Cette fois, directement l'original, très court, dont je n'ai changé que quelques mots. Je l'avais trouvé dès les premières fables et ai toujours su que ce poème clôturerait ma série de fables…  
Je n'en ai pas changé le titre non plus. Les quelques transformations sont écrites en _italique_.

Je tenais à faire profiter tous mes lecteurs, même les anonymes, des superbes revues que j'ai reçues… Ces quelques fables auront tout au moins eu le mérite de révéler chez certains d'entre vous des dons pour la poésie ou les belles lettres, que ce soit en prose ou en vers… Reviewers et revieweuses, ce chapitre vous est dédié. Sans vous, seule la première fable aurait existée.  
Vous serez également les auteurs principaux de ce chapitre….

Si vous êtes un nouveau lecteur, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre adresse mail. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Et maintenant, place une dernière fois (peut-être…) aux vers de Jean de La Fontaine….

**Epilogue**

Bornons ici cette carrière.  
Les longs ouvrages me font peur,  
Loin d'épuiser une matière,  
On n'en doit prendre que la fleur.  
Il s'en va temps que je reprenne  
Un peu de forces et d'haleine,  
Pour fournir à d'autres projets.  
Amour, ce tyran de ma vie,  
Veut que je change de sujets ;  
Il faut contenter son envie.  
Retournons à _Snape ; Lecteurs_, vous m'exhortez  
A peindre ses malheurs et ses félicités.  
J'y consens ; peut-être ma veine  
En sa faveur s'échauffera.  
_Heureuse_ si ce travail est la dernière peine  
Que ce _Sevy_ me causera !

Sniff… c'est fini….  
A vous de jouer !

Elle alla trouver Zazaone pour lui narrer son talent...  
"Ô, très chère beta. Vous êtes une valeur sure.  
Pas moi, c'est évident."  
Dou Daah (Je m'insurge en faux ! Zaza)

La sauce Poudlard est fort bien relevée  
Sur les conseils de Guézanne la traîtresse  
Je viens de m'y risquer  
Et y trouve esprit et finesse  
Ou plus vertement libellé  
Vits, cons et paires de fesses  
Astorius

J'entretiens souvent cet espoir fou et exaltant  
D'une fanfictionneuse que je lis et qui me lit  
Et qui n'est à chaque clic  
Ni tout à fait la même ni tout a fait une autre  
Et qui me lit et me comprend  
Car elle comprend ma fic, et mon Sirius fascinant  
Pour elle seule, hélas ! cesse d'être un problème  
Et les noirceurs de mon texte blême  
Elle seule sait les apaiser, en reviewant  
Astorius ...toujours

Bravo dame Zazaone, si votre écrivage n'a d'égale votre bavardage...  
J'ignorais Dame Zazaone que vous maniassiez l'écrivage avec telle passion et dextérité... Je te laisse la finesse de l'écriture, car point n'y suis rodée  
Séveria Dousbrune

Seule la grivoise conclusion de ta fable licencieuse vient rompre la rigueur de la comparaison - le prof es potions a plus de chance que le barbon de La Fontaine "l'atonie" dont il souffre est bien moins définitive que la calvitie...  
Guézanne

Et pour te remercier, voici une petite parodie, précédée de l'original :

Si l'on n'est plus que mille, eh bien ! j'en suis ! Si même  
Ils ne sont plus que cent, je brave encore Scylla ;  
S'il en demeure dix, je serai le dixième ;  
Et s'il n'en reste qu'un, je serai celui-là !"  
(Victor Hugo)

S'il est besoin de baise, eh bien ! j'en suis ! Si même  
Il ne faut que douceur, je vous ouvre les bras,  
Un légitime amour, je crierai : je vous aime !  
Et s'il vous faut un trou, je serai celui-là !  
Lunécume

Exellent, je me pâme, comme dirait mon cher cher cher ami le Marquis...  
En attendant, je ne cautionne ces dérivés rocambolesque qu'a la condition de voir ta fic sur Severus continuée. Or, j'attend toujours. C'est un tollé rable.  
Sinwen Periedhel

Mazette, quelle maîtrise du verbe !  
je vous tire mon chapeau, ma chère...  
Myschka

Cette dernière est une cerise sur le gateau, qui nous donne l'eau à la bouche tout en nous laissant entrevoir les merveilles gustatives que nous pourrions ressentir si nous pouvions ne serait ce que gouter une part du gateau. Personnellement, je suis un fin palais et en demande plus. Encore!  
Lulu75

Mademoiselle Zaza,  
Que de cochonneries vous écrivez donc là !  
Ma pruderie se révolte. Quoique vos R.A.R  
M'ait déjà avertie de vos penchants pervers,  
Ma foi, je suis choquée, absolument choquée  
Et je ne savais pas qu'on pût si loin aller.  
Je suis sûre que Jean qui dort sous le gazon  
Doit en vous entendant se mettre à faire des bonds.  
Cependant, mademoiselle, et malgré vos défauts,  
Vous avez du talent pour jouer avec les mots.  
J'admire vos références et toute votre culture  
Même si, dans vos écrits, elles côtoient la luxure  
Et je considère comme un très grand honneur  
De vous voir figurer parmi mes revieweurs.  
Ann O'Nyme

RAR

Voici les RAR, les vraies…. N'hésitez pas à en écrire aussi pour ce chapitre… mais n'oubliez pas votre mail (si je ne le connais pas déjà !) pour que je puisse vous répondre !  
Merci à tous et toutes…  
Question aux auteurs auteuses : ça fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur comme cela quand on finit une fic ? J'aime pas le fic-blues !. !. !. !

**Goldhedwige** : Review courte et efficace ! Mici ! Je profite de mes vacances pour lire les fics en retard… Zoubis

**Silmaril666** : Si mes petits détournements permettent à quelques un(e)s de retrouver leur sourire après une longue journée de travail, la terroriste des fables n'aura pas perdu son temps. La Bruyère est un vieux con ! Mais n'écris pas ça au bac, ce n'est pas pédagogiquement correct… Mici et Zoubis !

**Sabrinafandelp** : et voilà, tu as eu la dernière fable ! Tu vois, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire à part du copier/coller ! Et Zoubis !

**Nanie nouche** : Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure, une chose est sûre, c'est la plus longue ! Et je vais chercher tout ça toujours dans le coin de mon cerveau où réside le haricot sauteur et dans mon dictionnaire de rimes complètement obsédé ! Zoubis

**L'Anonyme** : Celle-ci est la der de der…. A moins que… Mais pas pour l'instant ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très judicieux de parler de mes fables à ta mère… Je n'en ai pas parlé à la mienne d'ailleurs…. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus me priver d'ordi ! Zoubis

**Guézanne** : …avec respect… je ne suis pas certaine de le mériter… L'aisance vient maintenant que j'arrête, c'est bien ma veine ! J'aimerais bien que le TLF puisse servir de dictionnaire de rimes puisqu'on peut sélectionner la nature du mot ! Marre de me taper la lecture de 3500 mots terminants par le même son pour rechercher uniquement un adverbe par exemple. J'ai essayé méthodiquement de traiter un à un tous les domaines de la luxure… Ce n'est pas exhaustif, mais j'ai assez fait le tour de la question il me semble. Les lecteurs qui me laissent des revues ne se sentent pas concernés par le titre… En fait, je devrais mettre cette fable en premier, pour annoncer la couleur ! Zoubis !

**Lulu75** : Je m'arrête car je veux garder du temps pour le reste. Pendant les vacances, ça va bien, mais le reste du temps, c'est plus dur. Et je dois toujours tenir 2 promesses que j'ai faites et qui sont en attente depuis deux mois… Zoubis

**Lil'ly** : Les fans de slashs, de Snarry et de SM ont beaucoup aimé en principe le chapitre 9. Mais comme un peu tous les thèmes de la luxure sont traités à travers les fables, c'est normal que toutes ne plaisent pas. Question de goût.. Il est vrai que je reviens régulièrement dans le NC-17, sauf dans ma OS (deathfic) . J'aime me lancer des défis, tester mes possibilités d'écriture, voir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller, dans un style comme dans un autre…. Pas facile mais passionnant ! Sévère envers moi ? Je ne trouve pas vraiment, hormis pour …moi qui suis une salope ; j'aurais préféré un autre mot comme obsédé mais je n'en ai pas trouvé qui tombait à la rime. Zoubis !

**Médiciane** : Je ne sais pas si tu aurais persévéré jusqu'à cette dernière fable. Si oui, je tiens à te remercier pour ta franchise et de m'avoir suivi dans mes délires malgré tout ! Zoubis

**Lunécume** : Comment ! Encore en retard ! Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Snape bébé ne devait pas être vicieux ! Voyons ! On ne naît pas vicieux, on le devient, perverti par …. La lecture de fables, par exemple ! Mici pour tes compliments… Vais enfin pourvoir m'attaquer à qui veut gagner des gallions…. Faut juste que je révise Freud avant (INTERDIT DE ME PIQUER L'IDEE !) Zoubis !

**Ann O'Nyme** :Nul besoin de te dire à quel point j'ai apprécié ta review ! Tu l'as lu ! Tu as dû y passer un moment pour l'écrire ! Je n'ai pas encore lu ta fic sur Naguini et espère pouvoir le faire pendant les vacances. Zoubis

**Galouz** : Les textes les plus longs ne sont pas forcément les plus durs puisque j'ai le temps d'installer mes persos et mon thème, tout en respectant le carcan de la fable. Plus elles sont courtes (moins de 12 vers), plus elles sont dures…. Ce sont les 6 vers du paring Zaza/SS qui m'ont posés le plus de difficultés… En gros, 8 à 12 vers représentent, maintenant que j'ai un peu le coup de main, une heure de travail intensif, mais hors traitement de démarrage…. Je crois que j'ai expliqué dans mon LJ en quoi ça consistait. Le plus dur dans celle ci étaient les alexandrins avec coupure à l'hémistiche. Zoubis

**Ma lune** : Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments petite nouvelle ! Quand je vois ma boîte aux lettres dégurgiter toutes ses reviews, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu la visite du Père Noël de façon anticipée. La slasheuse que tu es, a dû apprécier certaines… Tous les thèmes sont à peu près abordés… Zoubis !


	12. Les deux Gryffons

Inscrite depuis peu à une communauté Live Journal quelque peu….. quelque peu, c'est à dire dont la capacité parodique me convient parfaitement… Bon, en résumé une communauté déjantée. Donc, inscrite depuis peu au LeChaudronbav (lien à mon profil), je m'étais inscrite à l'opération Valentine Secret. Je devais faire un cadeau (fic, fanart, photomontage…) à ma Valentine choisie au hasard et dont j'ignorais tout. Sachant qu'en plus la spécialité de Le-Chaudronbav est les pairings surprenants, vous imaginez rapidement le risque que j'ai pris…. (Maman j'ai peur !)

Après bien des affres, des tourments et des nuits blanches (mais que vais-je bien pouvoir lui écrire ?), j'ai trouvé mon ZIDEE ! Ressortons mon vieux lien des Fables, voyons….. Et comme par hasard il y en aune qui convient parfaitement pour la Saint Valentin : Les deux Pigeons !

J'aurai mieux fait de lire deux fois avant de m'y engager….. 83 VERS ! Mazette et pratiquement que des alexandrins…. J'ai un chouilla raccourci à …..69 vers. (comme par hasard….)  
Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et voici :

Thème : Valentin secret  
**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab, rin à moué, tout à JKR et Jeanot La Fontaine et ça me rapporte que d'al sauf quelques cheveux blancs de plus et de franches rigolades.  
**Destinataire** : Selphie 451  
**Pairing** : Ron/ Hermione… mais surtout Ron !  
**Rating** : Un **T** ou **PG-16**…. Rien d'explicite mais des allusions grivoises.

**Note de l'auteuse** : Chère Selphie…  
Après avoir pris connaissance de tes envies  
J'ai vu qu'avec certitude le Ron et sa Mione  
Etaient indubitablement tes favoris.  
Les Fables de La Fontaine souvent j'affectionne  
Et, de temps à autre, on me prête quelque talent  
A narrer leur détournement.  
Ainsi pour cette Saint Valentin,  
A l'instant j'ai saisi en mes fébriles mains  
Feuilles et crayon, remontant de mes pensées tordues le méandre,  
Je travestis « Les deux Pigeons » sans plus attendre…

Bonne Saint Valentin et bonne lecture !…

Tout d'abord, l'original que vous lisez ou pas comme vous voulez (si vous lisez pas vous n'aurez pas droit à un Severus en chocolat….)

**_Les deux Pigeons  
_**

_Deux Pigeons s'aimaient d'amour tendre.  
L'un d'eux s'ennuyant au logis  
Fut assez fou pour entreprendre  
Un voyage en lointain pays.  
L'autre lui dit : Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
Voulez-vous quitter votre frère ?  
L'absence est le plus grand des maux :  
Non pas pour vous, cruel. Au moins, que les travaux,  
Les dangers, les soins du voyage,  
Changent un peu votre courage.  
Encor si la saison s'avançait davantage !  
Attendez les zéphyrs. Qui vous presse ? Un corbeau  
Tout à l'heure annonçait malheur à quelque oiseau.  
Je ne songerai plus que rencontre funeste,  
Que Faucons, que réseaux. Hélas, dirai-je, il pleut :  
Mon frère a-t-il tout ce qu'il veut,  
Bon soupé, bon gîte, et le reste ?  
Ce discours ébranla le coeur  
De notre imprudent voyageur ;  
Mais le désir de voir et l'humeur inquiète  
L'emportèrent enfin. Il dit : Ne pleurez point :  
Trois jours au plus rendront mon âme satisfaite ;  
Je reviendrai dans peu conter de point en point  
Mes aventures à mon frère.  
Je le désennuierai : quiconque ne voit guère  
N'a guère à dire aussi. Mon voyage dépeint  
Vous sera d'un plaisir extrême.  
Je dirai : J'étais là ; telle chose m'avint ;  
Vous y croirez être vous-même.  
A ces mots en pleurant ils se dirent adieu.  
Le voyageur s'éloigne ; et voilà qu'un nuage  
L'oblige de chercher retraite en quelque lieu.  
Un seul arbre s'offrit, tel encor que l'orage  
Maltraita le Pigeon en dépit du feuillage.  
L'air devenu serein, il part tout morfondu,  
Sèche du mieux qu'il peut son corps chargé de pluie,  
Dans un champ à l'écart voit du blé répandu,  
Voit un pigeon auprès ; cela lui donne envie :  
Il y vole, il est pris : ce blé couvrait d'un las,  
Les menteurs et traîtres appas.  
Le las était usé ! si bien que de son aile,  
De ses pieds, de son bec, l'oiseau le rompt enfin.  
Quelque plume y périt ; et le pis du destin  
Fut qu'un certain Vautour à la serre cruelle  
Vit notre malheureux, qui, traînant la ficelle  
Et les morceaux du las qui l'avait attrapé,  
Semblait un forçat échappé.  
Le vautour s'en allait le lier, quand des nues  
Fond à son tour un Aigle aux ailes étendues.  
Le Pigeon profita du conflit des voleurs,  
S'envola, s'abattit auprès d'une masure,  
Crut, pour ce coup, que ses malheurs  
Finiraient par cette aventure ;  
Mais un fripon d'enfant, cet âge est sans pitié,  
Prit sa fronde et, du coup, tua plus d'à moitié  
La volatile malheureuse,  
Qui, maudissant sa curiosité,  
Traînant l'aile et tirant le pié,  
Demi-morte et demi-boiteuse,  
Droit au logis s'en retourna.  
Que bien, que mal, elle arriva  
Sans autre aventure fâcheuse.  
Voilà nos gens rejoints ; et je laisse à juger  
De combien de plaisirs ils payèrent leurs peines.  
Amants, heureux amants, voulez-vous voyager ?  
Que ce soit aux rives prochaines ;  
Soyez-vous l'un à l'autre un monde toujours beau,  
Toujours divers, toujours nouveau ;  
Tenez-vous lieu de tout, comptez pour rien le reste ;  
J'ai quelquefois aimé ! je n'aurais pas alors  
Contre le Louvre et ses trésors,  
Contre le firmament et sa voûte céleste,  
Changé les bois, changé les lieux  
Honorés par les pas, éclairés par les yeux  
De l'aimable et jeune Bergère  
Pour qui, sous le fils de Cythère,  
Je servis, engagé par mes premiers serments.  
Hélas ! quand reviendront de semblables moments ?  
Faut-il que tant d'objets si doux et si charmants  
Me laissent vivre au gré de mon âme inquiète ?  
Ah ! si mon coeur osait encor se renflammer !  
Ne sentirai-je plus de charme qui m'arrête ?  
Ai-je passé le temps d'aimer ?  
...  
...  
...  
...  
_

**Les deux Gryffons **

Deux Gryffons s'aimaient d'amour tendre.  
Ronald pariant avec Harry  
Fut assez fou pour entreprendre  
D'ouvrir son cœur à son amie.  
Hermione lui dit : « Que dois-tu faire ?  
Choisir entre l'Amour et la Guerre.  
L'absence est le plus grand des maux :  
Non pas pour le guerrier. De même, songe plutôt  
Que Mangemorts, au sombre marquage,  
Attaquent même ceux de notre âge.  
Encor si notre amour en trouvait avantage !  
Change ton horizon. Qui te presse ? Le Draco  
Tout à l'heure regrettait l'attente des assauts.  
Je songerais plutôt à des actes plus lestes  
Comme sieste, comme caresses. Hélas, dirais-je, tu ne veux.  
Mon Ron ne pense pas à nous deux.  
Aux amis, au risque… Mais le reste ? »  
Ce discours ébranla le cœur  
De notre imprudent bagarreur ;  
Le désir de l'avoir démangeant sa braguette  
Supplanta tout le reste. Il dit : « Ne me tente point ;  
Trois baisers ou plus de ma tendre préfète  
Enflammeront mes sens. Nos désirs conjoints,  
Tout comme l'ardeur de ma prière,  
Nous mènerons soudain en quête d'un repère  
Pour dénuder nos corps. Mon grossissant engin  
Te sera doux comme un poème.  
Je crierai mon amour, et te possédant enfin  
Nous atteindrons plaisirs extrêmes. »  
A ces mots, rougissant, elle fuit l'audacieux.  
L'éconduit s'éloigne ; et voilà qu'un tapage  
L'oblige de chercher retraite en quelque lieu.  
Une seule porte s'ouvrit ; le Snape qui l'envisage  
Maltraite le Gryffon, chassant son pucelage.  
L'air devenu pesant, il fuit l'individu,  
Tâchant du mieux qu'il peut d'oublier ses ennuis.  
Dans une salle à l'écart voit un gallion perdu,  
Ne voit personne autour ; cela lui donne envie :  
Il y court, il est pris ; l'argent placé en bas  
N'était au piège que l'appât…  
Draco est un rusé ! Si bien que le cruel  
De ses pieds, de ses poings, jusqu'à ce que Lupin  
Arrêta le massacre, le frappa tant et bien.  
Son pauvre nez en sang témoigne de la querelle.  
Auprès de Dumbledore, qui, du haut de sa tourelle  
Veille sur son troupeau d'élèves dissipés,  
Se rend, après s'être échappé.  
Dans son bureau il entre pour être entendu,  
Y trouve derechef son professeur ardu.  
Le Gryffon n'écoutant que l'effroi de son cœur  
S'envola, loin de l'être à la jaune denture.  
Pour le coup crut que… (quelle candeur !)  
Finiraient ses mésaventures.  
Mais un fripon de Peeves, cette âme est sans pitié,  
Prit une cuve et, du coup, noya plus qu'à moitié  
Le pauvre Gryffon amoureux  
Qui, maudissant l'adversité,  
Traînant sa haine, faisant pitié,  
Demi regret, demi furieux,  
Droit au logis s'en retourna.  
Que bien, que mal, il arriva  
Sans croiser nul être vicieux.  
Voilà Mione ralliée ; et je laisse à juger  
De combien de plaisirs elle paya toute peine.  
Amants, heureux amants, voulez-vous renoncer ?  
Que ce soit aux rixes prochaines,  
Soyez-vous l'un à l'autre un monde toujours beau,  
Toujours divers, toujours nouveau ;  
Tenez-vous lieu de tout, comptez pour rien le reste.  
...  
...  
...  
...

Pour les habitués, vous avez remarqué que ma verve perverse avait mis un bémol…. Je ne connaissais pas Selphie451 et ne souhaitait pas la chocager.  
Mais…. Bonne nouvelle peut-être, je me suis imprimée une nouvelle Fable….. Qui mettra en alert verra…..  
Et en attendant, une p'tite review ?

(Oh voui ! oh voui ! oh voui !)


	13. Le Potter, le Weasley et le Severus Snap

**Les Fables à la sauce Poudlard  
**  
Disclaimer, rating et toutiquanti, voir les chapitres précédents, c'est pas pour les enfants ni pour les homophobes, vous êtes avertis, ne venez pas pleurez dans mes jupes, soit je n'en ai pas, soit elles sont beaucoup trop courtes pour servir de mouchoir…

Et voui, j'ai encore succombé ! Une petite fable de plus. J'ai eu l'éclair, la vision sibylline il y a deux semaines… mais bien que j'en ai vu très vite le thème et les persos possibles, l'écriture, ou plutôt le détournement fut plus laborieux. Je suis cependant assez satisfaite du résultat.

Comme d'habitude, la Fable de Jean de la Fontaine en premier… Prenez le temps de la lire, vous en serez éclairés…  
…  
…  
…  
_Le Chat, la Belette et le petit Lapin  
  
Du palais d'un jeune Lapin  
Dame Belette un beau matin  
S'empara ; c'est une rusée.   
Le Maître étant absent, ce lui fut chose aisée.   
Elle porta chez lui ses pénates un jour  
Qu'il était allé faire à l'Aurore sa cour,  
Parmi le thym et la rosée.  
Après qu'il eut brouté, trotté, fait tous ses tours,  
Janot Lapin retourne aux souterrains séjours.  
La Belette avait mis le nez à la fenêtre.   
O Dieux hospitaliers, que vois-je ici paraître ?  
Dit l'animal chassé du paternel logis :  
O là, Madame la Belette,  
Que l'on déloge sans trompette,  
Ou je vais avertir tous les rats du pays.  
La Dame au nez pointu répondit que la terre  
Etait au premier occupant.  
C'était un beau sujet de guerre  
Qu'un logis où lui-même il n'entrait qu'en rampant.  
Et quand ce serait un Royaume  
Je voudrais bien savoir, dit-elle, quelle loi  
En a pour toujours fait l'octroi  
A Jean fils ou neveu de Pierre ou de Guillaume,   
Plutôt qu'à Paul, plutôt qu'à moi.   
Jean Lapin allégua la coutume et l'usage.  
Ce sont, dit-il, leurs lois qui m'ont de ce logis  
Rendu maître et seigneur, et qui de père en fils,  
L'ont de Pierre à Simon, puis à moi Jean, transmis.  
Le premier occupant est-ce une loi plus sage ?  
- Or bien sans crier davantage,   
Rapportons-nous, dit-elle, à Raminagrobis.  
C'était un chat vivant comme un dévot ermite,  
Un chat faisant la chattemite,  
Un saint homme de chat, bien fourré, gros et gras,  
Arbitre expert sur tous les cas.  
Jean Lapin pour juge l'agrée.  
Les voilà tous deux arrivés  
Devant sa majesté fourrée.  
Grippeminaud leur dit : Mes enfants, approchez,  
Approchez, je suis sourd, les ans en sont la cause.  
L'un et l'autre approcha ne craignant nulle chose.   
Aussitôt qu'à portée il vit les contestants,   
Grippeminaud le bon apôtre  
Jetant des deux côtés la griffe en même temps,  
Mit les plaideurs d'accord en croquant l'un et l'autre.  
Ceci ressemble fort aux débats qu'ont parfois  
Les petits souverains se rapportants aux Rois. _

Et à mon tour de jouer…..  
….  
**Le Potter, le Weasley et le Severus Snape  
**  
De l'hymen de Mione, quel butin,  
Potty Potter un beau matin  
S'empara ; c'était un rusé.  
Le Ron étant absent ce lui fut chose aisée.  
Harry le malappris profita sans détour  
Que Ron était parti aux cuisines, le balourd,  
Remplir sa panse et l'arroser.  
Ainsi il put brouter, baiser de Mione les atours.  
Ron le simplet retournant au gryffon séjour  
Découvrit atterré le crime du traître.  
« O Cupidon bafoué, que dois-je ici admettre ?  
Dit le Weasley déçu des ardeurs de sa mie,  
Ô Sieur à l'ouverte braguette  
Que l'on déloge de ma brunette  
Ou j'avertis les préfets de cette infamie ! »  
Le quidam balafré rétorqua que la belle  
Etait au premier la baisant.  
Quel sujet ce fut de querelle !  
Une amie que lui-même n'abordait qu'en rougissant…  
« Et quand ce serait une Bégum  
Je voudrais bien savoir, dit Harry, quelle loi  
En a pour toujours fait l'octroi  
Au rouquin de cette tour ou tout autre rectum,  
Plutôt qu'à Sean, plutôt qu'à moi ! »  
Ron allégua son amour et son pucelage.  
« Ce sont, dit-il, ma foi et mes badineries  
Qui m'en font seigneur et maître ; toute ta magie  
Et autre vit bandeur, ne sont que trolleries. »  
Quêtant un juge, ils quittèrent ces parages..  
« - Or bien, sans crier davantage,  
Me direz-vous, dit Snape, la cause de cette crierie ! »  
C'était un prof vivant comme un reclus ascète  
Mais de virer cuti en quête,  
Un débauché de prof, bien pervers, cheveux gras,  
Sadique expert sur tous les cas.  
Le rouquin pour juge l'agrée.  
Les voilà tous trois arrivés   
Aux cachots du sombre frustré.  
L'être ambiguë leur dit : « Et maintenant entrez,  
Mais cependant veillez que la porte soit close. »  
L'un et l'autre obéirent ne craignant nulle chose…  
Aussitôt qu'à portée, _Imperium_ jetant,  
Le ténébreux dénude et vautre  
Les deux rivaux sur sa couche en même temps,  
Met les plaideurs d'accord, les fourrant l'un et l'autre.  
Ceci ressemble fort aux débats qu'ont parfois  
Certains censeurs frustrés face à des BI matois.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous faire partager mon plaisir !

QCM : Avez-vous aimé ?

- oui : pourquoi  
– non : pourquoi

Pour répondre, cochez la case si dessous ….


	14. Le Sev' et la Dodo

Ceux qui, un jour, ont placé ce recueil de fables en alert en espérant qu'un jour l'inspiration me reviendrait ont peut-être eu raison…. Peut-être seulement. Car ici, point de perversité… Non. Le détournement est plus olfactif, pour ne pas dire scatologique.  
Rien qui ne puisse choquer les âmes pures, mais tout pour choquer le bon goût….

Malgré tout, je persévère (ou père sévère ou perds ces vers…. Sans doute ce dernier d'ailleurs).  
Donc pour rating et disclaimer, retournez à la case départ (vous ne toucherez pas vingt mille noises) .

Je dédie ce détournement à Fanette31 (qui saura bien pourquoi), à Dekado et à sa délicieuse recette de mogettes et à mon zom à qui j'ai cuisiné amoureusement hier soir un chilli con carne.

Par pitié, lisez le seul moment de culture de cette page, la fable de La Fontaine….

Le Chêne et le Roseau

Le Chêne un jour dit au roseau :  
Vous avez bien sujet d'accuser la nature ;  
Un Roitelet pour vous est un pesant fardeau.  
Le moindre vent qui d'aventure  
Fait rider la face de l'eau,  
Vous oblige à baisser la tête :  
Cependant que mon front, au Caucase pareil,  
Non content d'arrêter les rayons du soleil,  
Brave l'effort et la tempête,  
Tout vous est aquilon ; tout me semble zéphyr.  
Encore si vous naissiez à l'abri du feuillage  
Dont je couvre le voisinage,  
Vous n'auriez pas tant à souffrir :  
Je vous défendrais de l'orage :  
Mais vous naissez le plus souvent  
Sur les humides bords des Royaumes du vent.  
La nature envers vous me semble bien injuste.  
Votre compassion, lui répondit l'Arbuste,  
Part d'un bon naturel ; mais quittez ce souci.  
Les vents me sont moins qu'à vous redoutables.  
Je plie, et ne romps pas. Vous avez jusqu'ici  
Contre leurs coups épouvantables  
Résisté sans courber le dos ;  
Mais attendons la fin. Comme il disait ces mots,  
Du bout de l'horizon accourt avec furie  
Le plus terrible des enfants  
Que le Nord eût porté jusque-là dans ses flancs.  
L'Arbre tient bon ; le Roseau plie.  
Le vent redouble ses efforts,  
Et fait si bien qu'il déracine  
Celui de qui la tête au ciel était voisine,  
Et dont les pieds touchaient à l'empire des morts.

Le Sev et la Dodo

Le Sev un jour dit à Dodo :  
« Vous avez bien sujet d'accuser la fumure ;  
Le pet vicié pour vous est un puant cadeau.  
Le moindre vent qui d'aventure  
Fait rider la fesse du gros,  
Vous invite à manger mogettes :  
Cependant que mon nez, perdant tout son vermeil ,  
Non content d'arrêter l'éther de vos orteils ,  
Brave l'odeur de la moufette,  
Tout vous est anodin ; tout me mène à vomir.  
Encore si vous lâchiez à l'abri des humages  
Des élèves en maraudage,  
Nous n'aurions pas tant à souffrir :  
Je vous défendrais des outrages :  
Mais vous vessez le plus souvent  
En table professorale du commun Restaurant.  
Les effluves près de vous que mon nez en déguste ! »  
« Votre olfaction, répondit la Robuste ,  
Part en démesure ; mais quittez ce rictus.  
Mes vents me sont moins qu'à vous dommageables.  
Je pue, mais ne sens pas. Recherchons un hiatus  
Contre ces effluves coupables  
Attribuées au bas de mon dos ;  
Mais cependant j'ai faim. » Comme elle disait ces mots,  
Des elfes marmitons accourent avec curry  
Et chilli épicés portant  
Que l'affamé Albus engloutit prestement.  
Sev vira de ton ; la Dodo rosit.  
Les « vents » redoublent leurs efforts,  
Et font si bien que tous, apprentis  
Et maîtres qui leur nez par la senteur sont pris,  
Leurs pieds ne touchant le sol fuient l'odeur de mort.

Je sais, ça ne vole pas haut…..  
Si j'ai pu au moins vous arracher un sourire, je serai pleinement récompensée.  
En espérant une p'tite review de votre part, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée scolaire.


	15. Le Directeur et ses deux élèves

Titre : Le directeur et ses deux élèves

Type : OS poème détourné  
Personnage(s)/Couple(s): Harry/Draco (sous-entendu) présence de Dumbledore  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Rien, absolument rien ne m'appartient hormis Azzone. Sinon la Fable est à ce vieux coquin de La Fontaine et les personnages à JKR  
Notes : Rien à déclarer hormis : Joyeux Noël à tous… et promis, c'est bien moi, je n'ai pas pris de polynectar même si j'ai commis un drarry (et ça rime ^^)  
Détournement écrit dans le cadre d'un calendrier de l'avent... Jamais je n'aurais cru m'y remettre... Jamais je n'aurais cru le faire avec autant de facilité... Jamais je n'aurais cru faire du drarry... comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais ^^

Comme d'habitude, l'originale en premier (en plus, ça remplit un peu la page ^^)

_Travaillez, prenez de la peine :_  
_C'est le fonds qui manque le moins._

_Un riche laboureur, sentant sa mort prochaine,_  
_Fit venir ses enfants, leur parla sans témoins._  
_«Gardez-vous, leur dit-il, de vendre l'héritage_  
_Que nous ont laissé nos parents :_  
_Un trésor est caché dedans._  
_Je ne sais pas l'endroit; mais un peu de courage_  
_Vous le fera trouver : vous en viendrez à bout._  
_Remuez votre champ dès qu'on aura fait l'oût :_  
_Creusez, fouillez, bêchez; ne laissez nulle place_  
_Où la main ne passe et repasse.»_  
_Le père mort, les fils vous retournent le champ,_  
_Deçà, delà, partout : si bien qu'au bout de l'an_  
_Il en rapporta davantage._  
_D'argent, point de caché. Mais le père fut sage_  
_De leur montrer, avant sa mort,_  
_Que le travail est un trésor ._

Et maintenant, ma zorreur…

Estimez, n'ayez de la haine :  
C'est l'amour qui manque le moins.

Un très vieux directeur, sentant sa mort prochaine,  
Fit venir deux élèves, leur parla sans témoin.  
« Gardez-vous, leur dit-il, de prendre pour adage  
Querelles léguées par vos parents :  
Un accord est scellé céans.  
Je ressens votre émoi, mais finis les outrages.  
Vous les ferez cesser : vous en viendrez à bout.  
Devenez donc amants dès qu'on l'aura absout.  
Aimez, bravez, baisez (1) ne laissez nulle place  
Où la main ne passe et repasse. »  
Le vieux mort, ils nient primo leur penchant :  
Rixes, fuites surtout. Si bien qu'il fallut l'an  
Pour qu'Harry se mette en ménage  
Draco point n'est caché. Mais Dumby fut sage  
De leur montrer avant sa mort,  
Que l'amour est un trésor.

(1) du verbe baiser : donner un baiser (sens du XVII° siècle). Mais à quoi pensiez-vous donc ?


End file.
